Love me Till your Heart breaks
by AhsokaxAnakin63752
Summary: Ok this is the sequel to "Love isn't easy until the end" Pairings Anakin/Padme Anakin/Ahsoka Obi-wan/Satine Obi-wan/Ventress Rex/Clone girl Padme/Clovis! RATED T for SEXUAL CONTENT DO NOT READ IF UNDER AGE OF 13
1. Chapter 1

Ok here is My sequel to Love isnt always East till the end

Here is the First Chapter

* * *

Ahsoka and Anakin have been on Tatooine For four months

"Why did you have to go all the way to the Sala to get that Stupid Game?" Ahsoka asked in a playful tone

( A/N Video Game store on Tatooine)

"its not just ANY game its Galaxy Wars 8 " Anakin Wined

"You can be such a little kid" Ahsoka replied with a smirk

"Video Games are cool" Anakin Snaped as they both walked in the door to their house

"Hey Sam" Ahsoka yelled

Sam was on the couch reading

"you sure do love to read" Ahsoka said as she was sitting down beside Samantha

"i do enjoy it, but reading about Myths are my favrote, what about you" Samantha questioned

"well history always interested me in my training, but i HATE romance novels...they are so fake...its always a happy ending whoo hooo"Ahsoka grummbled

"ME too" Samantha Agreed

"FINALY someone who agrees with me" Ahsoka baffled to herself

"I always hated girly things when i was younger" Samantha Replied

"me too, I got in fights with the boys" Ahsoka said

"I wasn't brave enough" Samantha Said shyly

" Well once this boy, i dont remeber his name but he called me a brat and he pushed me down, i got up and shoved his Aginst the wall and punched his nose, i had to go talk to Master yoda, because they were worried i was infulenced by the dark side!" Ashoka Complained

"oh wow, i only went to a regular school for a year i would always play with the boys is basket ball haha" Samantha Said

"haha i figured you wernt as visious as me" Ahsoka added"

Meanwhile

"Dude this is to Hard" Anakin complained from the other end of the couch

"what do you mean skyguy" Ahsoka asked

"i cant beat level three" He replied

"UGHH let me try" Ahsoka grummbled as she smiled at him and grabed the comtroler

"Ok smart one" Anakin baffled

" Ok 'A' Is jump 'B' is run 'r' is to shoot" Anakin added

"ok whatever" Ahsoka said as she started to play

A few seconds later

"haha i got it" Ahsoka said as the game ancounced LEVEL COMPLETE

"wha" Anakin said as he took the controller back from her

She laughed

it had been the rest of the day and now it was time to go to bed

Anakin and Ahsoka went into their room (the guest bed room witch was now theirs)

"kiss me skyguy" Ahsoka said she she snuggled up to Anakins chest

He Pulled her chin up from his chest and kissed her lips

They both smiled

They both laid their and feel asleep or at least Ahsoka feel asleep

Anakin's POV

"i wonder what Padme is thinking.......i hope she still isn't mad at me" He thought

"I mean i didn't mean to break her heart...that...bad" He added to himself

**_

* * *

_****_Padme and Anakin's Break up_**

_Anakin and Padme were in Her Apartment _

_"look padme i need to tell you something" Anakin stated _

_"what is it Ani" Padme asked as she put her hand on his chest _

_"Look im just going to come right out and say it" Anakin yelled to her face as he pushed her hand off his chest_

_"What is it....tell me, was it a nightmare" Padme asked worried _

_"no it wasn't and nothings wrong" Anakin yelled _

_"then what" Padme asked as she turned away from him_

_" Look i dont...i dont love you anymore" Anakin said sofly _

_"bu..but you said in genosis that" Padme tried to finish_

_"look please lets just get a private devorice....i just dont love you.....i was young padme.....i didnt mean to try to force you to love me" Anakin replied _

_"you didnt force me" Padme said with tears going down her eyes_

_"please dont cry.......you are beautyful someone else will love you....Goodbye Padme" Anakin said as he walled off_

_"wha..wha NO..Ani...A...Ani...." Padme said as she feel to her knees_

_"Im sorry, i do love you Padme...just not like a husband anymore...i love you as my own sister....._

_Padme stoped crying_

_"No..NO I SEE WHAT IS GOING ON HERE" Padme Yelled_

_"what do you see padme!" Anakin snaped back_

_"that...that PADAWAN OF YOURS!.......you are leaveing ME for Her....her ANAKIN...SHE ISN'T EVEAN A HUMAN..." Padme screamed_

_"dont talk about her like that! EVER PADME, JUST BECAUSE I LIKED YOU WHEN I WAS YOUNGER.......DOESN'T MEAN YOU MAKE MY LIFE CHOICE'S" Anakin snaped back_

_"leave now then! i hate you ANAKIN" Padme screamed _

_"fine!" He left her Apartment and went to His and Ahsoka's quarters _

_"Master your......." Ahsoka was about to say something cheerful but noticed he was infurious with something_

_"just...please...dont talk to me for a little while...please Ahsoka" Anakin said as he turned away from her _

_"Oh,ok....im sorry" Ahsoka said sofly _

_"no..it's not your fault" Anakin said _

_"ok....i..i will let you be alone" Ahsoka said as she walked out the door on her way to talk to rex_

* * *

"oh whatever......she is a......ughh........" Anakin sighed as he layed down and pulled Ahsoka closer

"i love you snips.....and no one....no...no one else...no one" Anakin thought to himself as he feel asleep


	2. Chapter 2

YAY my first chapter had 6 reviews! Yay keep reviewing!

* * *

The next morning Ahsoka awoke to the Knocking of the front door

She looked at the clock, it was 6:30

"ughhh" She grumbled

She noticed Anakin was still asleep and had his hand had a tight grip around her waist

"You're so sweet....i love you..." She said to him, even though she knew he couldn't hear her

She carefully removed his hand and got up

"AHSOKA" He yelled as he woke up startled

She nearly jumped on him

"what!" She said as she looked at him in fear

"oh....sorry...it's just i felt someone move my arm and i woke up, i don't want someone to come kidnap you or something" Anakin said as he sat up

"well you sure did scare the shoot out of me!" Ahsoka said as she slapped his shoulder

"ok..sorry, wait why are you up, it's not even light out" Anakin questioned

"i thought i herd someone knock at the door" Ahsoka answered

"oh well lay back down, let me go see, you could have woken me up" Anakin said as he ran his hand down her lekku

"Yes....but you looked so sweet....and another thing is because you have worked so hard the past couple months, and sometimes you don't even go to sleep, I mean you have worked hard for your money......and you need rest" Ahsoka said as she went closer and stroked his hair

"Look working for watto isn't hard for me...I know it was hard at first....but I'm fine now...I mean at least I'm not a slave anymore....I just work for him" Anakin Argued

"But you do far more work........and that's because you are a good person...he doesn't ask much of you....you just offer to do more for no pay....." Ahsoka snapped back

"Look....I do that because I wish I could help all these slaves........I mean I found out when I was a slave that all the work Regular workers don't do or don't finish...goes to the slaves" Anakin replied

"Anakin, just because you were a slave, doesn't mean you need to work hard for the slaves.....no matter what they will never run out of labor on this planet...." she said

"I know.....I know......it's just it makes me feel like I'm helping someone who was like me....I remember the days where I would have to work so hard I would just faint in the heat...and then when I would wake up I would have to work 3 extra hours......." Anakin replied with tears filling their eyes

Ahsoka could see he was getting upset

She hugged him tight

"I know....its ok......please...just lay off a little.....they will be free someday.....I promise skyguy.." Ahsoka stated as she wiped some tears from his eyes

He smiled and kissed her lips

"KNOCK KNOCK"

"Let me get it...stay here ok" Anakin said as he left to go get the door

Anakin went to the door and looked through the peep hole

It was Obi-wan

* * *

Wwhaaaaa! Look I'm going to torture you!


	3. Chapter 3

ENJOY!~! and also not that yall would care! I'm just saying I'm having me b-day party on Friday! And my real b-day is MAY 25! So yaya happy birthday to me!

* * *

"Obi-wan" Anakin said as he opened the door

"Yes it's me" Obi-wan said smiling

"Why are you here" Anakin grumbled

His smile faded

"Look I need to talk to you it's important" Obi-wan stated

"What could it be, I don't want anything to do with the Jedi" Anakin asked

"No I know you do..." Obi-wan argued

"Look I don't...I wish I could help you but I can't" Anakin replied

"Yes...because if you love Ahsoka you will do what I'm about to ask" Obi-wan snapped

Anakin became furious

"NO I LOVE HER NO MATTER WHAT, AND THE JEDI HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH IT! NOTHING...YOU WILL NOT TURN THAT AGINST ME" He yelled at the top of his lungs

Ahsoka herd and she came running in

"ANAKIN!" she yelled as she ran up to him to try to calm him down

She didn't notice Obi-wan

"I'm fine" Anakin said as he pried her off is body

"Oh...sorry..I just could feel it..." Ahsoka said softly

She turned around and saw Obi-wan standing in the room

"What are you doing here? Why did he yell at you?" Ahsoka demanded

"Look little one..Let us finish our conversation alone" Obi-wan asked softly

"No if you are going to say something to him you will sure as heck say it to me!" She screamed

Anakin came up to her

"Look I will be fine...just calm down....go back to sleep..." Anakin said softly as he ran his hands down her lekku, he could feel the negativity coming off of it

"Fine.." She said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek and went off to hall so she could listen (witch Anakin didn't know)

"Anakin just listen to what I'm saying, Ahsoka is still very capable of still being a padawan....and if you love her, you will let her go and tell her to go finish her Padawan carrier with Master Plo, so she can be a Jedi Knight......and you my friend need to come back and earn your trust back with the council...then pass the trials Again" Obi-wan said calmly

There was a silence

"I'm sorry for yelling at you....." Anakin said softly

"I'm not mad at you....I know how it feels to love someone.....in fact I still do..." Obi-wan added

".....I will only Ask Ahsoka if she wants to finish...but it is her choice.....I will not force her to do it...but I will encourage.....but Master......you will not see me.." Anakin replied

"Why won't I see you Anakin...?" Obi-wan asked as he put his hand on Anakin's shoulder

"I......I'm not worthy of it....I shouldn't be a Jedi.." Anakin answered

"Yes you are.....I love you Anakin, you are my brother, and you always will be.....no matter what" Obi-wan stated

"No master....I shouldn't...I..I can't do it without Ahsoka..." Anakin replied

"You won't be without her.......you will still see her....but you can't have a relationship like the one you have now..." Obi-wan said

"Why....why do I love her Master.....?" Anakin asked as he turned away and a tear came across his eye

"I...I know it is hard...but you have to let go.....she will too...." Obi-wan said softly

"But...I...I can't Obi-wan...I have tried...I tried so hard when I was here Alone without her....and I still couldn't do it..." Anakin said as he fell to his knees and started sobbing

"its ok Anakin.....it will be ok.....You know if it makes you feel better Ahsoka had a far more worse time.....when the council dictied to tell her you were dead.....I could feel her heart drop...she couldn't stop crying...plo told me....I saw it on the holo tapes...she.." He tried to finish

"Stop..Please..that makes me feel worse...! its all my fault..." Anakin said as tears were rolling down his cheeks

Ahsoka was still in the hall....she hated to see Anakin in pain...it made her feel pain

"Anakin....you may decide whatever you like....i will see you in the morning......" Obi-wan said as he went to go back to his ship and report to the council

"Anakin" Ahsoka said softly as she hugged him, he was still crying and he couldn't stop

"i love you, please remember that...i love you so much" Anakin said as he hugged her more tighter

"Anakin I'm not going to be A jedi...I'm not going back....i'm not An...Ani.." Ahsoka said as tears ran down her eyes

she felt bad for Anakin...she knew he was worried sick of loosening another person in his life, she also knew he was a great man and that he would beg her to go back so that she could have her jedi knight status, no matter how much he wanted her to stay he still would beg....she knew he knows that she loves to help people in need..because of what her past was, but no matter what he did she knew she was going to stay with him

"yes....you need to, i know you want to..." Anakin replied

"no...no im not going back" Ahsoka argued back

"please go back...please....i love you...just go....you don't need me.." Anakin yelled as he pushed her off his chest

She felt the darkness cover him for a split second and then it went away

She ran into his arms Again and kissed his lips

"go please....i love you to much...they need you snips....go.." he pleated as he slowly feel to his knees again and started to cry more

"Anakin i won't leave you....you won't loose someone else that you love....i will always be here.....i promise

.." she said as she cuddled him in her lap


	4. Chapter 4

i just wanted to say thankyou sooo much to everyone! i love you all Please keep reviewing! and reading!\

* * *

The next Morning

Ahsoka woke up

She was still holding him, she had her back aginst the wall and Anakin was holding on to her waist and his head in her neck

"Anakin.." She whispered, she was trying to wake him up gently

"mmmmm" He groaned as his eyes opend, the events started to come back

A/N: LOL it sounds like im talking about Anakin having a hangover LOL

He realized where he was and got off of Ahsoka, he sat up aginst the wall and didn't say Anything, Ahsoka was looking at him With a worried face

"Anakin....it will be ok" Ahsoka said as she leaned over and ran her fingers through his hair

"just go.......please..." Anakin replied as he eventually looked over at her, he noticed she had been crying , her face was tear strained...her cheeks weren't the normal Orange they were a pinkish color

"Have you been crying" Anakin asked as he ran his hand down her cheek

"y..yes" She answered quietly

"why.....don't be Afraid to go back, the jedi want you....and don't feel bad about leaving me...don't" Anakin stated as he huged her

She began to cry

"I'm not going...not unless you go with me, and not unless we get to stay married....so I'm not going until you go, or the council changes there mind about Attachments" She replied

"why..why were you crying...and why are you now..." He asked softly

"b..because...i love you...and i don't want to loose you....i hate to see you in so much pain.." she answered as she kissed his cheek

"you know....your beautiful....." Anakin said

"no....no I'm Not...." Ahsoka said shamefully

"Yes..yes you are Ahsoka...." Anakin replied

she fell into his arms and huged him tight

"please come back if you are going to ask me too....please.." She begged

"You want me to go......." Anakin said

"yes please...please...please..." Ahsoka asked

"ok...but only if the council changes their mind" He said as he smiled at her

"thank you...thank you so much....never let me go..." Ahsoka said as she smiled back and kissed his cheek

About an hour later Obi-wan walked in

they were snuggling together on the couch

"well what did you decide..." Obi-wan said as he was expecting a no from both of them

they both got up and stood in front of him

"Master...i will come back....but only if I'm allowed to stay with Anakin as my Master...And i have to be Able to be married to Anakin" She said sternly

"What about you Anakin.." Obi-wan asked in an excited tone

"i will go back...but under the same things Ahsoka has asked for..." Anakin answered

"Ok...thank you both!....i will talk to the council" Obi-wan said in a happy voice as he went to the transmitter on his ship

What Anakin and Ahsoka didn't know was that Obi-wan didn't ask the council a word....

Meanwhile Obi-wan was at his ship waiting the estimated time he thought was for someone to talk into a hologram

"if i tell them they said yes they will come back...i will explain in a quiet room when we get to the temple" Obi-wan said to himself

Meanwhile

"I'm back you to.." Obi-wan stated as he walked into the room

"what did they Say Master" Ahsoka asked

"they said yes..you may.." Obi-wan said

"Really! Really!" Ahsoka said as she hugged Anakin around the chest

Anakin smiled and kissed Ahsoka on the cheek

"Pack your things..we are off to the temple...we will leave tomorrow"


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry i haven't updated in along time...i have had some hard last few weeks of school...this sounds dumb but we had exams and all that crap! BUT NOW IM OUT FOR SUMMER! i was crying today at schooL! because like we are all gonna be freshmen next year! yay! and their was a slideshow of the whole year! it was soo sweet! and i got to meet my new drama directior! You may not know! but i love to be involved in music and lots of groups in school! But this is like the only year i really opened up to any of that suff! but whatever love you all and i know if your not out of school yet you CAN MAKE IT THROUGH! IT WILL BE OVER BEFORE WE KNOW IT! and lol i realised im 14 and like in clonewars im now the same age as Ahsoka! but i mean in this story she is 17 so whatever!yay! enjoy!

* * *

"Anakin wake up we have to go..." He herd Ahsoka say soflty

she was turning the alarm clock off

"ugh! why do we have to get up early.." He groned

"look its your fault we didn't pack last night, you said we would just get up early tomarow...so get your but up!" She replied in a tierd tone

"UGH!" Anakin mummbled as he sat up

their was a little silence

"wait what do we have to pack?" He asked

"well...i mean i guess...i don't know" She answerd

"well lets get our Battle gear on i guess...and then we have to find our lightsabers" Anakin said soflty

"excuse me, You mean YOU and did you said OUR LIGHTSABERS...i have mine" She laughed

"uhhmm" Anakin said as he turned and looked at her

"ok i will help..." She said smiling

She ran over to him and ran her hand down his chest

"Kiss me..." She said solfy as she put her head aginst his chest

He put her lips on his

"did you enjoy that..." He asked

"why wouldn't I" She replied

"come on you two...lets go..." Obi-wan said

Ahsoka blushed and turned to Obi-wan

"yes Master.." She Answered

he left and Anakin and Ahsoka got their cloths on ( battle Outfits)

They were about to leave and Anakin realised that he still didn't have his lightsaber

Obi-wan walked in

"what are you to looking for" He asked

"Anakin's Lightsaber" Ahsoka said

"Oh that remindes me, when you got sent out of the room you threw it at the council window, you mish have forgoten

"what...i didn't even notice" He said

"well you did...come on lets go" Ahsoka said as she walked between them

"You took the twlight" Ahsoka said

"well you know...i had to take something to persuade you..." Obi-wan said sarcaticly

"Ha-Ha, very funny Obi-wan" Anakin said

"Well lets be on our way" Ahsoka said as they all got on the ship

Sorry it has to be a short chappie because it will looke better on next chappie!

"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter ~6~

They arrived at the temple

"I have something important to tell you two" Obi-wan stated

"what is it Master" Ahsoka asked with concern

"Do not...DO NOT, Kiss, Hug or do any sexual content whatsoever" He replied

"Wha-Why!" Anakin questioned

"because she council doesn't want the...the...younglings to see any of it" Obi-wan replied in a unsure voice

"Not even give a hug..." Ahsoka asked confused

"NOTHING...you know what...don't even act like your togather...just act Master and Padawan" Obi-wan replied in a worried tone

"ok...wahtever you say Obi-wan" Anakin answerd

"we are going straight to One of the Meditation rooms...in the Back..." Obi-Wan said

Anakin and Ahsoka began to sence Obi-wan's Weird force Waves comeing towards them

"Are you Ok Master..."Ahsoka asked

"yes i'm Fine...its just i haven't slept in a while" Obi-wan answerd

"oh...Ok." Ahsoka replied, she sounded worried

"Snips you ok..." Anakin wisperd in her hear

"yes i'm Fine Anakin...it's just Obi-wan is acting strange...i mean like he is hideing something" She wisperd back

"yea i noticed that too..." Anakin replied

"well i think he is" Ahsoka said in an Angry tone

"shhhh...Keep your voice down.." Anakin replied

By the time they were done disscusing they arrived in the meditation room...it was one of the smaller rooms...it had only 1 chair...Those were the one's Anakin meditates in, he useually doens't invite Ahsoka, he just goes Alone

They went in and Obi-wan shut and locked the door

"Why are you locking it" Ahsoka asked curisouly

"because i don't want you to getting Angry and leaveing before i get a chance to explain" Obi-wan answerd while standing by the door

"MAD AT WHAT" Anakin yelled

"Anakin...Calm down...let his explain.." Ahsoka said as she pulled his arm back

"look...I didn't Ask the council about Anything...i just bought you here..." Obi-wan said as he was getting ready to be slaped

"MASTER! MASTER WHY!" Ahsoka yelled

she stood up and Anakin pulled her back down

"well, we need you Anakin, and Ahsoka to tell the truth, Anakin has gotten better at controling his anger when your around..." He answerd to the angry Togrta

"What! ok well if that is the only reason you need me...you can forget it!...i love Anakin, and that is all that i want" Ahsoka yelled back

"snips...calm down,its ok...please stay...i leave if you leave, just see what he has to say" Anakin said as he huged her

"fine..." She murmerd

"look the reason i didn't tell you is becasue i mean the council already said no you couldn't be Married...but they did say you could still be Master and Padawan" Obi-wan said soflty

"wait you asked if we could..." Anakin asked

"yes...because i want to help you too..." Obi-wan stated

"you know i love Satine...and i feel horrible that i broke you to apart in the first place...so i want to help you hide your love...please...i know hideing is hard...not showing feelings on the battle field is not easy...but i know you can do it" He added

"wait so you will help us..." Ahsoka asked

"yes...And i just want you to know i am so sorry...so..so sorry for what i started...i mean i love you Anakin...and it wasn't right for me to not even try to see it your way" He repleid with a friendly hug

"wait i know you are going to help..but i mean so you will keep this a secret...like don't tell anyone..."Ahsoka asked

"yes i promise...you have my word young one..." Obi-wan answerd as they all left the room and went to tell the counil they dictied to go back


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Anakin and Ahsoka were waiting outside the council doors

Obi-wan came out smiling

"What did they say Master...do they still want us" Ahsoka asked

"Yea they do, and you have a mission...but im afraid you might Not like it" Obi-wan said

"Come on Obi-wan...how hard could it be...we can handle anything" Anakin replied as he kissed Ahsoka on the cheek

"Well you must Take senator Amidala with you to negotiate with the New clones coming in...We had an idea to make a clone...but a Female clone...so we have found an average Female named Lola and Make her into A clone...she died during the process...but we named the Clone of her Lola because...The girl was named Lola...and Also...please take it easy on..Padme...Im talking to you Anakin..." Obi-wan added

"ok..ok i will..." Anakin answered

"oh and by the way...Rex is going...and he knows Also...he is the only clone who knows...he understands also...so you may Do what you want in front of him" Obi-wan stated

They walked off to go to the Resolute to meet Padme...they were taking the Twilight...

Meanwhile

"Obi!" Satine yelled from the other side of the room

"Satine!" Obi-wan yelled as he ran and hugged her

"obi...why are you huging me..." Satine asked blushing

"come on i will tell you why..."Obi-wan said as they went to Obi-wans Quarters

"look...I love you...please i don't care...We will just hide it around the counicl" Obi-wan said as he kissed her gently

"look Obi...im not sure if you need to do this...your a jedi...i don't want to see you get hurt..." Satine replied in a worried tone

"i...i wont...i promise...i know i wont be their all the time but i will come see you everytime i get a chance" Obi-wan said

"but...obi...i mean your saying you love me..."satine asked as she hugged him

"yes and please will you Marry me...Please..." He asked as he gave her a kiss

"i will...why the change of mind..." Satine asked

"well i have seen true love between others and i want that for myself...i want to be happy..." Obi-wan Answered

The two continued kissing

Meanwhile

Anakin and Ahsoka had been walking towards the Senators room where she had been staying, they had been very quiet on the way their...they were happy but on the other hand worried about Padme...and what she might do or what effects it might have between them..

**AHSOKA'S POV**

Ughh! i hate silence...especially when he is off in his own little world, i wonder what that would be like...hmmmm. Well...i hope the senator doesn't hate me or anything, she seems nice, i mean the way she seemed in the holo-gram at jabba's. I hope she isnt mad...at either one of us..i mean she shouldn't be mad at Anakin if he didn't want her anymore. I wonder what he is thinking...he isn't even looking around...just straight ahead...i wish he could talk...!

**Anakin's POV**

Gosh! i wish she would break the silence...i wonder what she thinks of Padme. Does she hate her...or just not like her...i mean did she find out and not tell me because she knew i WAS happy! I hope she isn't mad at me...i mean Both of them! I know Padme Is probably P.O at me for leaving her, she is always when she doesn't get her way...but same goes for Ahsoka...WHY DO I PICK COMPLICATED WOMEN! uHHH!

"Anakin" Ahsoka said softly

Her Voice seemed distant

"uhh!" Anakin gasped as he snaped out off his trance

"You ok.." Ahsoka asked as she noiticed he was starlted

"oh yea sorry i was thinking..." Anakin replied

"OK...skyguy i know the deal between you and her...im not stupid..." Ahsoka said

"huh..Oh yea i know you know..I..yea.." Anakin said sighing

"look It's ok, i don't hate her...I mean im figureing that you think I do, Most Wife and EX-wife's Hate eatchother...but i think she is ok...i mean i Never meet her before but I have seen her speek and seen her in Holo-Grams...she seems nice" Ahsoka Replied

"but i mean...i don't want her to hate you..." Anakin said nervously

"i know...but i mean i hope she doen't either...but you can't stop that if she does...if she says something rude i will keep my cool" Ahsoka replied

"i hope your right,...if not this wont be a pretty sight..." He whisperd to himself


	8. Chapter 8

They Arrived At Padme's Room and Anakin knocked on the door

Padme Oped the door, She had a smile on her face but then saw Ahsoka and Put a frown on

"Greetings Senator!" Ahsoka said putting her hand out

Anakin rubbd the back of his neck

"He-Hello.." Padme Said shaking her hand

Anakin quit rubbing his neck and looked at the two shaking hands

"What the HECK!" He thought to himself

"Hello Genral Skywalker" Padme Said

"Oh..Hey..." Anakin answerd back

"OH...Hey..." Thats what i get!" Padme whisperd to herself as they went inside

Ahsoka noticed the tention between the two

they all sat down on the senators couch

"Wow...this is better than i will ever get..." Ahsoka said to herself as she was admiring the suit

"Well...Ana..I mean Master Skywalker...why are you here" Padme Asked

A/N: I am crying because in the background Star wars episode 2 is on and Anakin's Mom just died!

"Because Me and My Padawan have been sent on a Mission, and we have to take you with us" Anakin replied in a snoty tone

Ahsoka didn't say a word

"Well what for,why do i have to go" Padme asked

"Because we have to nogaitate terms of the new Women Clone, We need to see if it is going to keep making women clones or just staying with men" Ahsoka answerd back

"I didn't ask you!" Padme snaped back

Ahsoka grited her teeth

"yes senator" she replied back

"Ok look it's true that's what we need to do" Anakin answered back

"fine..." Padme complained

"good...lets be on our way" Ahsoka said walking out the door as They followed along

They arrived on the ship and got settled, it has been about an Hour and Padme and Ahsoka were still Giving eachother the "i hate you" Look, it was bad enough becasue Padme and Ahsoka were assigned a room togather...But it was only so Ahsoka would 'Protect' Padme

they were still giving dirty looks and Ahsoka was about to just go off on her

"Excuse me Senator" Ahsoka said as she walked out of the room

She went to go fine Anakin

"HEY REX!" Ahsoka yelled from accross the hall

"hey what's going on" Rex replied

"nothing i'm Just bord...what about you" Ahsoka asked

"Nothing, Just trying to survive this trip...it's such a boring one, their is no Adventure in Wild space" He complained

"yea...your right...by any chance...have you seen.." Ahsoka tried to finish

"He's at the bridge" Rex Answerd

"oh...thanks" She replied

she went to the bridge and found Anakin looking through hologram files...he was deleating old ones

"SKYGUY!" She yelled from right beside him

"AH!" He screached

"you scared the Daylight's out of me..." Anakin added as he looked to see if anyone was around

then got up and kissed her on the lips

"What are you doing, why don't you rest" Ahsoka asked as she huged him

"well I can't sleep...i have been having...never mind" Anakin replied

"Having what..." Ahsoka asked

"nothing..nothing" Anakin argued

"Skyguy...please tell me" Ahsoka said soflty

"no..no Im fine..you couldn't help anyway" Anakin replied

"Please,please,tell me" Ahsoka begged

"why..." Anakin snaped

"Because,i want to help you.." Ahsoka replied

"Why do you want to help me" Anakin asked

"because i love you.." Ahsoka replied

Their was a silence

"I have been having nitemares ok.." Anakin said quietly

"What about.." Ahsoka asked gentley

"you...and Obi-wan, dieing" Anakin said as a tear ran down his cheek

"its ok..." Ahsoka said as she wiped the tear from his eye

"no it's not...i thought they were gone.." Anakin said as he huged her tighter

"Anakin...the visions are...these arn't visions...they are just dreams...they are ment to scare you" Ahsoka said softly

"I...i hope your right..." Anakin replied

* * *

Did u like! ReViEw!


	9. Chapter 9

Ahsoka woke up to Padme getting to a shower

"UGH!" Ahsoka moned as she got up and went to the mess Hall

She noticed rex and Anakin were at the table talking

she quickly got her food and went to their table

"Hey snips.." Anakin said as he punched her shoulder

"MMMM" She moaned

"What's wrong" Rex asked

"ugh...i hate space travel..." Ahsoka answered

"wait you mean to say that after two years of space travel, now it bothers you" Rex asked confused

"i have a feeling that's not the case...well at least not all of it" Anakin said

"look...I do like space travell...but i hate it when their is NO action, nothing is going on... she replied back

"...right..." Rex replied with a smirk

"hey...just because you know about me and Anakin rex doesn't mean you can just try to say I don't know my own opinions !" Ahsoka wined

"come on snips...don't get your Headtails all twisted up..he is just kidding" Anakin replied

"ugh..." Ahsoka groned as she went to the trash can to throw away her food

She knew it sounded very childish, she tried to forget what happened, but she couldn't, it just made her more angry as she thought more about it

"do you think she is really mad..." Rex asked in a concerned voice

"nah...i know their is something else bothering her...but i don't know what" Anakin answered

She came back and sat down

"UMM...sorry i didn't mean to upset you.." Rex said

"no rex..im fine...i am just...uhh.." She answered

Ahsoka a barried her head into her arms on the table, Anakin gave rex the signal to leave them alone (he did)

A/N: idk the one where you tell someone to leave...

Anakin looked around and makes sure everyone was completely gone

"What is it...i know it's NOT space travel" Anakin said gentaly as he rubbed her back

"look..I'm fine.." Ahsoka said as she got up

"no your not just talk to me.." Anakin said

"I'm Fine ANAKIN!" Ahsoka snapped

"Ahsoka..." Anakin said sofly as they were making their way to their quarters, Anakin made it to his and pulled Ahsoka inside with him

"ANAKIN STOP IT!" Ahsoka yelled

He pulled her back into the room and closed the door

"ANAKIN PLEASE STOP IT" Ahsoka yelled Again trying to pry his hand of of hers

"Ahsoka please i know their is something" Anakin remarked

He turned her around so she faced him and she bursted into tears

He held her close and began to stroke her head tails

"what...what is the matter, i can't help you if you don't tell me what is the matter" Anakin stated

"i-its just..." She replied

"what...just what" Anakin asked calmly

he could feel negitive force waves all around her

"Padme...Anakin I know you still love her...please leave me! just go love her...! please.." Ahsoka replied while in the middle of sobbing

"no...no..no...i don't love her...i just love you..please please don't leave me Ahsoka...don't push me away.." Anakin said as tears ran down his cheeks

"stop it Anakin!" Ahsoka yelled

she pushed him off

"what Ahsoka...WHAT!" he screamed

"stop! just STOP! YOU LOVE HER..STOP AVOIDING IT! JUST GO BE WITH HER!" Ahsoka yelled as she ran into the main hanger and sat down and put her head into her knees and Cried

Anakin fell to his knees and started to cry, Mabe he did still love padme, Mabe he thought he wanted Ahsoka because it Nearly killed him not to be around Padme...so her went to Ahsoka for comfort

Meanwhile

Padme came out of the shower

"huh...where is she" Padme asked herself

She went to Anakin's hanger to see where Ahsoka went

"Ani, you their" Padme knocked

he herd but didn't answer

"Ani...please Answer" Padme begged

"What do you want padme" Anakin asked as he opened his door to let her in, he was sitting in his bed

"Ani.." Padme said curiouslty, she could tell he had been crying

"what is it Anakin.." Padme asked

"nothing..." Anakin remarked

"are you mad at me...because I'm just came to tell you Sorry for the way i acted...and i wanted to find Ahsoka" she exclaimed

When she said Ahsoka he started to cry

Padme went over to him and hugged him

"Shh...it will be ok Ani..what is bothering you.." She asked

"I can't tell you" Anakin replied

"what..yes you can..." Padme stated

he continued to cry

"Ani please" Padme asked

"look it's Ahsoka..." Anakin said

"what about her...tell me" She begged

"look she thinks i love you...but i do love you, but not in the way she thinks..." Anakin answered

"tell her you don't" Padme said solftly, she was hopeing he would say he did...im that way

"I-I did..." Anakin said

"look...want me to go talk to her..." Padme asked

"no...no its fine...don't" Anakin replied

"Anakin...I...I know..." She said sadly

"you know what..." he asked

"I know you love her...and I'm Sorry for not respecting that" Padme answered

"how...how did you find out" He asked

"well...i can tell Ani...you seem so happy around her...And when you look at her...well...it was the way you used to look at me..."

he looked up at her

"it's ok Ani..." Padme said as she hugged him

"Thanks..." Anakin said back with a slight smile

"for what" She asked

"for being their for me..." Anakin said

"...you welcome Ani.." She replied!

review!


	10. Chapter 10

Ok wow, Well i am trying to reach atleast 100 reviews to this story, then i will give shout outs and i will post the link on my page, So get moving on those reviews! tell everyone about this story and we will get more popular! yay! and those of you who don't have an account make one if you want! We could become great friends! please do it...but if you can't i understand! i love you all!

* * *

Padme was on her way to find Ahsoka, she looked everywhere but she couldn't find her, Then she saw in the corner of her eye, The little Togruta in the hanger still crying, she ran over to her and knelt down beside her

"Ahsoka what is the matter" She asked

"nothing, leave me alone and go be with Anakin, he loves you not me" Ahsoka yelled

"shh...it's ok Ahsoka..." Padme Replied as she rubbed her hand on Ahsoka's back

"why...why do you care for me...you shouldn't" Ahsoka asked through her tears, her head was still in her knees

"because, I-I am sorry for being mean to you before, I was being very childish and Cruel" Padme stated

"no...you love this don't you, that's why your being nice to me, you have Anakin back now" Ahsoka screamed

"No...No I am not Ahsoka...you are a very sweet and talented young lady" Padme replied

"no I'm Not Senator...I'm Such a mistake" Ahsoka said softly through more tears

"what do you mean" Padme asked

"nothing just leave" Ahsoka replied as she pushed Padme's hand of her shoulder

"Ahsoka he loves you so much...please don't break his heart...please" Padme begged

"NO HE DOEN'T" Ahsoka yelled as she stood up

Padme could see her face now, she had pinkish cheeks and her eyes looked puffy

"Ahsoka, he does...He needs you, he told me He loves me, but not in the Relationship way, and the only reason he loves me, is because now i am like a big sister to him, because you know i have known him since he was just a little boy on Tatooine" Padme stated as she went over and hugged Ahsoka

Ahsoka fell to her knees again

"Ahsoka, I'm so sorry, please forgive me" She asked

"I am not going to forgive you when you haven't done anything" Ahsoka replied with a slight smile as she was drying her eyes

"Anakin is lucky to have you, you are such a beautiful, Talented, Sweet and Loving person...please..Go to Anakin, he needs you" Padme asked gently

She left Padme and went to Anakin's Room

"ANAKIN!" Ahsoka yelled as she ran and hugged him around the waist as tears ran down both of their faces

"I'm so sorry...Please forgive me Anakin! please..." Ahsoka begged

"what...you want me back...I thought you didn't want me anymore" Anakin asked as a smile came apon his face

"no..NO ANAKIN ALL I WANT IS YOU PLEASE...PLEASE ANI HOLD ME PLEASE" Ahsoka begged as she was kissing his lips and running her hands through his hair

they didn't know but Padme was by the door, she was crying when she saw them togather , she wished that was her and Anakin, Not Ahsoka, but she knew Anakin didn't love her anymore, so she left and went into her quarters

"Don't let go..." Ahsoka said as she cuddled her head into his neck

"I wont..." Anakin replied with a smile

* * *

Review! CLONEGIRL COMING NEXT CHAPPIE!


	11. Chapter 11

Ok, I gonna be going to the beach on sunday but i probley wont be back until next saturday so You won't be getting any new chappies after sunday! so i love you all keep telling friends and keep reviewing!

* * *

"Genaral We have landed on Kamino" Rex told Ahsoka, she was in her and padme's Quarters, they were playing cards

"thanks Rex" Ahsoka replied

"come on lets go" Ahsoka said to Padme

"Oh..but why, It takes the ship a little while to dock doesn't it" Padme asked

"well, yes it does, but we have to go find Anakin, I swear he couldn't stay in one spot to save his life" Ahsoka replied

"oh..ok" Padme answerd

"Well...I mean you don't have to go.." Ahsoka stated

"oh no I'm fine, I will go" Padme said in a soft tone

"O-Ok let's go then" Ahsoka studerd in a confused tone

They looked around and couldn't find him anywhere

"AH!" Anakin yelled at his comlick

Ahsoka herd that and she ran up to him, he was in the control room

"What is it Skyguy" She asked

"Wha-, oh your here" He replied in a happy voice

He looked behind her then saw padme looking at the ground, he felt bad for her, he still knew she loved him, he just wished she was happy just as friends, but I mean he didn't love her anymore, he just thought Ahsoka made him more happy

"I'm surprised You two didn't kill eachother" He added

"Anakin stop it" Ahsoka said as she punched his arm

"OWCH!" He yelped

"what!" She asked worried

"I Just got burned their" He replied

"oh..I'm really sorry" Ahsoka stated as she rubbed his arm gentaly

He smiled at her

"you didn't have to do that, it wasn't that bad" He assuerd in a Manly tone

"oh shut up, i herd that sound come out of your mouth, OWCH!" She mocked him in a sasy tone

He sighed

"How did you get a burn anyway" She asked

"well Rex said he needed to go cheek the thurmal temperture and I told him not to worry, that I will do it, And I opend the cap to the water heater and fire came out of it and it went through my outfit and burned a little of my arm" He answerd

"ANAKIN!" Ahsoka yelled

"what..." Anakin asked

"you didn't go tell anyone, you need to go get that cheeked on!" Ahsoka baffled

"Listen to yourself snips" Anakin replied

their was a pause

"I"M TURNING INTO A NAGING WIFE!" She squiled

"ok calm down, I was just kidding" Anakin replied with a hug

"Genral, if you are ready, I think the Ship had landed" Padme said to Anakin

"Oh sorry..." Anakin said as he let go of Ahsoka, They both got their robes and went outside the ship, to make sure everything was safe

"YES LAND!" Ahsoka yelled over the wind, It was pouring rain, Lighnting and thundering, With Dangerous winds

"wait here I will go tell Rex and Padme they can come out now" Anakin said

He ran back inside

"It's clear come on out, but watch out the wind is very strong" Anakin told them

they all went out

"come on hurry up!, I'm Freezing!" Ahsoka yelled from the end of the ship

"Sorry Were comeing" Anakin replied

They got inside

"well it's just like the medical bases" Ahsoka said in Awe

"It is...Wow" Anakin stated

Rex took his helment and looked around

he went to the window and saw the 'Clones' Eating

"UGH!, I hate this place" Rex said to himself

They all were lead By a Kaminoan to the main hanger of Jango Fett, witch was Lola's Now

The Kaminoan left with Padme to go discuss Lola's postion and whereather they were to grow more, they have already began to grow two more of what you would call female clone's

Soon enough, A Blonde Women came out of the room, She had green eyes and a small bubbly nose, Avrage looking, she had good size of breast with thin lips

"Oh, Je-Jedi!" Lola said in a overwelmed tone

"hello" Ahsoka said in a friendly voice

Lola reached out and shook Ahsoka's hand

"I-I'm Lola" She replied

"We have herd" Anakin said with a smile

"Hello Miss" Rex said excitedly

"Oh, Your another Man, i see..." She said as she stuck her nose up to him

"uh...excuse me.." Rex asked confused

"Why don't you Go talk to Lola and find out some stuff about her, go over their and talk and me and rex will discuss some stuff" Anakin said to Ahsoka

Before they left Ahsoka leaned over and whisperd in rex's ear

"Mabe I can convince her to go out with you" She said in a playful tone

"wha-what do you mean" Rex asked trying to blow off that she knew

"rex, I'm a Jedi, I could Feel that you like her" Ahsoka wisperd back with a smile

* * *

REVIEW EVRYONE! **NEXT CHAPPIE COMING TODAY **IF I CAN GET IT UP! **XD**! IM ON A ROLL


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"why did you send them Away" Rex asked Anakin

"Well because I know you like her" Anakin said with a smirk

"wha- Ahsoka told me the SAME!" Rex said as his face blushed

"Rex, I personally don't care, If you want to go for it, well go for it, And who know's maybe the council will let every clone have a girl" Anakin replied

"ugh.." Rex groaned

Meanwhile

Ahsoka and Lola were sitting on a bench

"I never told you my name, Im Ahsoka Tano" Ahsoka said

"nice to meet you General" She replied

"you know, You don't have to call me that, well you do, but only on duty" Ahsoka said

"oh...ok!" Lola stated

"So, What do you think of the boy's..." Ahsoka asked in a silly tone

"Oh..the boy's...they ain't what you call...Nice..." She answerd

" I see what you mean" Ahsoka answered

"You do..." She asked

"yes...but don't worry, they will get to know you better they will be much nicer" Ahsoka replied

"well I mean, I don't mean to speak aginst you but, I think it is diffrent for me Ahsoka" She stated

"what do you mean" Ahsoka asked

"well, I am the FIRST Female clone, And I know Male and Female are diffrent in certain things, but they treat me like I can't do anything, like im weak and helpless, just becasue I'm a girl" She answerd

"oh...well, that isn't nice, They are just bring boys" Ahsoka replied

"well You know that clone you just meet back their, He is Rex, He isn't like the others, He is a commander!" Ahsoka added cheerfully

"what do you men he is 'Diffrent'" She asked

"well, he is really nice, and he is a good guy, you know he is probably the same age as you in the clone growing process, how long have you been here again" Ahsoka replied

"Well I have been here for about 1 year...and I have learned alot more than the Guys would know!" Lola said

"I don't know if you could tell, but I am just a Padawan learner, I'm not a Jedi yet...haha" Ahsoka stated

"Yes i figured, you have your padawan braids" Lola added

"wow you do know a Lot, Rex asked what are those grey strings on my headtailes" Ahsoka replied

"ok wow" she laughed

"yes...guys can be slow" Lola stated

"haha...anyway...I hope you can come back with us" Ahsoka said excitedly

"you know...Can I tell you something" Ahsoka added

"yes...sure what about" She asked

"Rex..." Ahsoka answered

"what about him" Lola asked

"I think he has a crush on you..." Ahsoka said

"what- me no...I'm not pretty" Lola replied while she was laughing

"yes...i can since it..." Ahsoka added

"You do..." Lola said

"yes I do..." Ahsoka replied

"oh..." Lola said

"Sorry to interrupt ladies but I think we have discussed the regulations for the female clone" The Kominoan said as padme was holding a disk

"what do you say senator!" Ahsoka asked

"We have demanded to the council that she get's to be On Anakin's squadron, Only because she has you of course..." Padme said with a smile

"oh really Awsome!" Ahsoka yelled

Ahsoka noticed she had embarrassed herself and sat back down

"well snips looks like you have a friend now..." Anakin said as he and Rex came up

"Oh then we must be on our way then" Padme said as they all went outside to their ship

Ahsoka had given Lola her jedi robe so Lola wouldn't freeze to death

They got into the ship and took off to go back to the temple

* * *

ok this is weird but i think i will get another chappie up TODAY! KEEP LOOKING AND REVIEW!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"UGH!" Ahsoka complained

"relax snips" Anakin said as he gave her a kiss on the forehead, they were in his quarters

"how can I, this is hopeless" She grummbled

"look we only have eight more hours" Anakin said to her in a kind voice

It had already been one day on the ship, so that mean they were going to be their the next day, but you couldn't see any sunset or sunrise so it seemed like forever

Ahsoka went into the hall, she was trying to go find Rex, Mabe she could arm ressle or something with him

"REX!" Ahsoka yelled

he turned around

"hey..." He said in a dissapointed tone

"what's the matter Rex" Ahsoka asked

"nothing comander" He answerd

"Rex, you can tell me, why do you seem so glum" She asked once again

"Well, It's about Lola" He said softly

"what about her" Ahsoka questioned

"uhh- well I think I DO like her and I just figured she needed time alone, becasue she got assigned with me in my quarters, I haven't talked to her since, well the first time I talked to her, witch was when I introduced myself" He replied

"It's ok Rex...Can I tell you something that you PROMISE not to tell anyone" Ahsoka asked

"yea...sure what is it" Rex said shakeing Ahsoka's hand

"well, I think if you get to know her better she will see something in you, because she was bullied around the other clones, and I think that's why she didn't see you difrentley" Ahsoka replied

"she was?" he asked

"yes...so how about you go talk to her, you know get to know eachother" Ahsoka stated

"Ok..I will do it!" Rex replied in a excited voice

Meanwhile

"knock, Knock"

"who is it" Lola asked

"It- It's me...Rex" He replied

"Oh..." She said as she opend the door

"h-hey" Rex said nervously

"come in" She said shyly

he walked in and they sat down on their beds

Rex looked over at her

She was whearing, loose white sweet pants and a white shirt except the sleves were pink, along with pink and white boots, her blonde hair went down to her shoulders, she had a flip in her hair witch coverd her eye a little bit, and her green eyes were wide and bubbly along with her circular nose, not big at all

"So...How you doing" Rex asked softly

"yea I'm good..." she answerd

"good..." Lola replied

their was a silence

"what about Genaral Skywalker, what is he like, mission wise" She asked

"oh...Get ready for an adventure, for sure his plans will make you wonder what is in his head at times, alot involve falling so I hope you 'have hights" Rex laughed

She giggled

"oh wow..." She said softly

"yes...and also you will probly not want to fly with him if your on guns" he said

"oh why..." she asked curiously

"Well let's say he spins not fly's, I prefer Ahsoka if I were you...or You can always be with me..." Rex said shlyly

she laughed again

"I guess i will have to be with you then" Lola said smiling

Rex didn't expect she was say that

"well what about you, what is your position, I know your a captin because of your armor, but I mean tell me about you..." She asked

"oh me...well let's see, I don't know" he replied

"Well, let me ask you questions and you will answer!" She stated

"oh ok" He replied

"ok well lets get started!" She said as she went and sat beside him

* * *

rewiew!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Continues after

"Well, let me ask you questions and you will answer!" She stated

"oh ok" He replied

"ok well lets get started!" She said as she went and sat beside him

* * *

"What is your Favorite colour?" She asked

"uh...well, I guess blue!" He replied smiling

"why" She questioned

"because my legion is blue!" Rex replied

"Oh wow..." She replied with a giggle

"What!" Rex asked

"nothing Captain" She answered

"Hey, just call me Rex" He told her

"Oh..ok.." She said as she scooted a little closer to him

He blushed

"Ok...whats your favorite food" She asked

"well...I hate food...I guess, Well i have never had REAL food, Just space food, And i hate Space food" He replied with a chuckle

"Me too..." She said softly

"You know your pretty cool" Rex said

"what, Me, No I'm Not, why do you think so" She said shyly

"well, you have a great personality, smart that's for sure, and your, really Pretty..." Rex said softly

"You-You think so..." She asked

Rex put his hand on top of hers

"Rex...I..." She said then stopped and looked away

"what..." Rex asked

"I...I..I" She was cut off

Rex kissed her cheek

"REX" She yelled as she jumped of the bed

"I...I'm sorry! please, Please Don't go, let me explain" Rex yelled as he grabbed her arm

"what Rex! what is their to explain" She yelled as tears ran down her eyes

He hugged her

"please, I have never felt love before...I just got carried away, I really like you, Please don't leave" Rex begged

"why, why Rex" She yelled

"Because I just, wanted to know what it felt like! please Lola...I like you a lot please don't Leave!" He said

she fell into his arms and started to cry, Rex really felt bad now, He felt he lost control of his actions, witch was unacceptable

"I-It's ok, Im sorry, I didn't mean to do that, I just lost control of my actions" He said sincerley

"They were so mean to me Rex...Why aren't you, why do you like me" She cried

"because, like I said before, Your very talented and beautiful" Rex replied as he hugged her tightly

"Rex...I'm sorry..." She said

"why are you sorry" He asked as he hugged her more tightly

"bu- because...I am useless..." Lola replied with more tears

"what...no no your not" Rex said

"yes, yes i am Rex!" She yelled

"why do you think that" Rex asked

Their was a pause with nothing but her crying

"Because of those men..." Rex added

she started to cry harder and shook her head up and down (yes)

Rex hugged her tighter

"look, I promise you they have nothing, Nothing that will ever match to your abilities, you know the only reason they picked on you was because they were jealous of how Beautiful you are...inside and out" Rex said boldly

She wiped her eyes and gave him a small kiss on the lips

He got up to leave

"please, don't go..." She said to him as she stood up and smiled

"So now you want me..." Rex asked confused

"well you are different Rex, you may look the same to some of them, but your heart isn't one of them

He smiled and hugged her once more

Meanwhile

Ahsoka stopped in the middle of the hallway

"what is it Snips" Anakin asked

She had a mechivious Smile

"what!" Anakin asked again

"Rex, He kissed her...HA SHE LIKES HIM TO!" She yelled

"really, good call snips..." He said as he kissed her forehead

* * *

lovE YOU VIEWERs! REVIEW!


	15. Chapter 15

Ok enjoy!

* * *

It had been about two days and Rex, lola, Anakin and Ahsoka were back at the Temple, Padme left to go back to naboo and nogatiate with some senators

Anakin and Ahsoka were back in their quarters, they were laying on Anakin's bed togather

"I love you Anakin..." She said as she ran her hands through his hair and kissed his cheek

"I love you to, More than you know Snips" He said sofltly

She giggled

"hold me...please"She asked as she cuddled up to him

He pulled her close and ran his ringers along her lekku and kissed her neck

She made the tiney squeks and purrs as she fell asleep (because of Alen)

A/N": OMG THIS IS SOOO AMAZING!, a few chappies back, i had to go find out how to spell togruta, and like i found the INFO page on them and it said that they do that! i would love to make sounds ! that would be sooo cool! then i would have an excuse for talking in my sleep! *sighs* Oh if only i was a togruta! well anyway idk keep reading!

Anakin always liked it when she made those cute noises, it made her seem more Alien but was still cute

He smiled and fell asleep along with her

A few hours later their was a knock at the door

They both woke to it and got up, Anakin went to the door, It was Obi-wan

"ugh...You mean we got a mission" Anakin groaned

"what! just because I'm Here doesn't mean your going on a mission" Obi-wan baffled

"Well most of the time it does" Anakin complained

"besides why do we have to go on every mission their seems to be!" He added

"Well you must go to Libbe" Obi-wan exclaimed

"where is that at Master" Ahsoka asked

"It's not to far away from here, just about one day" Obi-wan said calmly

"ughh!" Ahsoka groaned as she went inside and sat down on the bed

"why must we go their" Anakin asked

"to Capture dooku" He replied

"oh...sounds...hard" He said in a monolouge tone

"good!...be on your way tomarow" Obi-wan said as he left

"look snips, it isn't that bad" Anakin said

"yes it is Anakin..." Ahsoka said in a angry tone

"it's ok, why are you so upset" Anakin asked

"because I can't even get just one day with you alone..." Ahsoka said softly as she sat up and hugged him

"it's ok Snips...I'm always here...you can always find me.." Anakin said kindly

"you want to have sex..." Anakin asked

"ANAKIN! YOUR OBSESSED! SEX ADDICT!" Ahsoka yelled playfully

"what...you said you didn't have anything to do!" he argued

"but not have sex with you every minute!" She argued back

"Ok...Ok I am pushy" Anakin admitted

"good, I'm glad you see it" Ahsoka replied with a kiss and a giggle

Meanwhile

"kiss me Rex" Lola said as He bent down to start kissing her neck

Rex and Lola were in their quarters, He had no shirt on with his sleep pants on, she still had on eveything but her shirt was pulled down where he was kissing

"You know...I think i love you...and i barely know you Rex" She said

"well I know I love you...and I don't care if you don't" Rex replied with a smile as he continued to kiss her face

she smiled

"Always love me Rex..." She said

" I do..." She said

"I know we were made...but I feel like I was actuley a real person when im with you because I AM someone when I'm With you" Rex said as they sat up and held hands

"look Lola...I know you have only meet me as a formal clone of a squad, but you know their is more men out their" He said sweetly

"Rex, I don't care, I just like you...and no one else rex..." She said as she kissed his cheek

He was about to talk but she kissed his mouth before he could say anything

"You know I have never tasted a Man's mouth before...But i like yours" She said as she continued to kiss his mouth

* * *

REVIEW! mabe i need to switch this to rated M...should i! anyway review!


	16. Chapter 16

Rex, Lola, Anakin and Ahsoka arrived on Libbe

Lola now had armor on, It was the same as the men's but made for women, She was carrying her blaster along with droid poppers

Rex, are they together..." Lola whispered to Rex, they were behind Anakin and Ahsoka

"well...Yea, they are, but you CAN NOT, tell anyone..." Rex said back

"oh I won't, they seem so sweet, I like Ahsoka, but I haven't meet Anakin that well yet though" She replied

Anakin and Ahsoka were holding hands, Wich gave a huge clue they were together

They came up to a huge droid factory, Which dooku was sure to be inside hiding

"ok Rex, you and Lola stay outside and gaurd the door's" Anakin said as He and Ahsoka went inside

"Stay close" Anakin said

"Don't worry, I will" She replied with a friendly punch on the shoulder

He smiled, they came up to a Door

"Dooku is in their I can since it!" he yelled

Anakin force pushed the door wide opened

Their was two Destroyer Droids

They destroyed them and Dooku Walked up

"COUNT" Anakin yelled

"well well Skywalker and his Pet..." Ventress said as she walked up

Ahsoka growled

"Look, lets just call this fight over so we can all be happy, I kill your pet and then take you down with her" Ventress said

Anakin just looked at Ventress with hatred

Soon Ventress Jumped down and was aiming to Slash Ahsoka with her saber

Anakin pushed Ahsoka out of the way

"AH!" Anakin yellped, She cut a little of his shoulder

"ANAKIN!" Ahsoka yelled as she got up and started to run to him

Ahsoka wait, STOP!" He yelled

It was to late, Ventress had went straight through the side of her stomach, it went straight through her side

A blood curling scream came out as she fell down and was breathing heavely

Anakin ran towards her

"Bleep, BLEEP" Anakins comlink rang

"what is it Rex" Anakin yelled in panic

"We set bombs to blow this place up...you want us to pull the trigger" Rex said proudly

"Rex...Well...I guess...but right after go prep the ship for take off!" Anakin yelled

Anakin Finally reached Ahsoka

"Useless...to easy" She said as her and Dooku felt the ground shake beneath them and they decided to leave

Ahsoka was breathing hard, And she was loosening blood fast, She didn't have much time left

"Ana- Anakin..." She said faintly

"Ahsoka, H-Hang in their...Please..I love you snips...please don't go...please!" Anakin yelled as she grabbed his hand

"Ana-..." Ahsoka said as she ran out of breath

"shh...save your breath...shh...its ok..."Anakin said with tears running down his eyes

He had put his other hand over the wound as he put pressure on it so it wouldn't bleed anymore, It wasn't working

He herd the place coming down so he quickly, took his top robe off his clothing, so he didn't have any shirt on now, he moaned when he pealed it off of his bloody wound, he riped that part off and wrapped it around her

"Im not going to lose you Ahsoka" Anakin said as he picked her up and started to run out to the ship

She was dripping blood everywhere, even through the robe

Anakin reached the ship and immediately gave her to the Medical droid and stayed their and held her hand

"Sir your cut is very deep in your arm, are you sure you would not like me to fix it..." The droid asked

"no! just work on her please!" Anakin yelled to the droid

Ahsoka wasn't responding to anything the droid did

"wha-what are you doing" Anakin asked

"I am trying to get the wound to stop bleeding so much" He said

"It's a lightsaber cut OF COURSE IT WILL KEEP BLEEDING" Anakin snapped

Rex herd the yelling and went in to see what was going on

"WHAT HAPPENED" Rex asked

"VENTRESS!" Anakin yelled furiously

"Ok...calm down, just tell me what happened" Rex said calmly

"No...No Ahsoka needs me...she needs..." He fell to his knees beside her and started to cry

"Its...Its ok..." Rex said calmly

Lola peeked in the room and saw Ahsoka, she felt bad for Anakin, She kept thinking if that was rex up their, what she would have done if Rex was dieing, She left and went into her room

"Rex...I love her so much...what...what will i do..." Anakin said as the droid Finlay got two more droids out to try to start to help sew the wound

"look...I'm here for you...and so is Lola" Rex said

"Thanks...and I knew you would tell her, I'm Glad..." Anakin said as he was trying to stop crying

Ahsoka moaned and started to say Anakin in a soft voice as she was trying to wake

"Sir...The wound is closed, but we have to wait over night and see if she will become Alert , If sure she will, but if not we will have to mark her dead and cut off the oxygen" The med droid said

"O-...ok..." Anakin said as he held Ahsoka's hand

* * *

REVIEW!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"why...why does everyone I love die? Snips please don't go...I love you so much, I-I just want you to stay with me...PLEASE" he Begged as tears ran down his eyesAnHe squeezed her hand harder

"please...Please..." He kept saying

His shoulder was looking pretty bad, It was getting to where it looked swollen and it was still dripping blood, He didn't care though, he is just sitting in a chair next to the medical bed with her on it

"Sir...Do you want me to treat your shoulder" The med droid asked

"no just leave..." Anakin yellled

"Sorry sir..." The droid left and went to the other room

Anakin ran his hand down her lekku and kept kissing her hand

"i love you..." He kept saying

"please...please stay with me..." He repeated

it had been about three hours and He had fallen asleep with his head down flat on the bed...

"Anakin..." Rex said as he woke him up

"Wha!"Anakin yelled, he jumped out of the chair, He was happy untill he realised it was NOT a dream

He sunk down in his chair

"Please tell me its not the next day!" Anakin asked with tears in his eyes

"No...No it's not" Rex said smiling

Anakin looked over at her

She looked the same but A little lighter orange, It was sorta faded

"Snips..." Anakin wisperd

Rex saw how much pain he was in

"Sir..." The med droid said

"What?" Anakin asked in a sad tone

"Let Me cheek on her please" He said

Anakin let go of her hand and walked away, but stayed close by in the room

He kept injecting this green stuff into her

"what is that" Anakin asked

"it is Medication sir...it helps ease the pain" He responded

"Pain what Pain" Anakin asked

"well...if she is wounded, Even though she is in a coma because of the bleeding, doesn't mean she can't feel pain" He replied

"Wait so you mean she feels it if i touch her..." Anakin asked

"yes" The droid answerd

"Wait is she able to respond back" Anakin asked

"well, it depends, if she is better she might move or something" The droid answerd

"Ok...so...like if i asked her a question she could talk..." Anakin asked

"Same as the Moveing, but she might do both...it is just incredablely hard to come out of the coma completley" The droid answerd

"oh..." Anakin said

"can i hold her in my lap..." Anakin asked

"I assume you can..." He answerd

A/N: I didn't explain the coma in the last chappie!, Sorry...Well she is in a coma from loss of blood so enjoy PS: Im guessing Togruta blood is red since they are humanoid's right?

Rex pulled Anakin towards him

"hey...why don't you go get some rest...you know, get a shower, change out of that gear...and get your wound fixed" Rex said as he put a hand on Anakin's shoulder

"No...I can't rest...she needs me Rex..." Anakin said as he went up to her and grabed her hand

"please man" Rex said

"no Rex, what if i slept to late, into tomorrow, and they cut off her oxygen before i got to say goodbye again" Anakin said as tears filled his eyes

"well...suit yourself but I just wanted to let you know, I'm here for you man" Rex said as he walked off to go talk to Lola

"Will you excuse us..." Anakin said in a quiet tone to the droid, as he turned his comlink off

The droid left and went to the other room

Anakin grabbed her hand

"Hey...Can you Hu- Hear me Snips..." Anakin said as he started to cry

"I...Love you..." Anakin said as he kissed her lips

He picked her up and cradled her in his arms, he had to be careful of the IVs, He put her head where it was in his neck and he sat against the wall with her, as he held her hand tightly

"Hey...it's Anakin...no one is here but me...but could you just...Please...Please..." Anakin said as tears fell from his eyes

"just suqeeze my hand..." Anakin asked as he held her tightly

he felt one of her fingers move

"yea...please...just try once more...I know you can feel pain...I'm sorry Ahsoka...It's My fault, Im the one who did this to you..." Anakin said as he started to just sobb

"...Ana-..." She tried to say

He held her tighter

"Ani..." She yelled as her hand squeezed his, tightly this time

He began to stroke her headtails along with his tears pouring down

"I lo-..." She yelled but soon ran out of breath

"Shh...It's ok Ahsoka...I love you...and I know you love me..." Anakin said as he held her tighter

Her hand that still had a grip on his hand, moved to his face, she was touching his chin

"yes...yea I'm Here Snips..." He said as he put his fingers between hers

he soon grabed her other hand with his other hand, She felt his hand on that one and she squeezed that one

He kept crying Hopeing she would just open her eyes

"Anakin...I love you..." She said fully

"I love you to snips..." He said

He soon kissed her lips

She moved her head and screamed

"Shh...its ok...I'm here Ahsoka..." He said as he kissed her lips again but this time longer

She felt his lips and kept kissing him

She soon stoped and he pulled her body to where it looked like she was huging him

she felt his body

"ANAKIN!" She screamed as she noticed she was awake

She was trying to feel her legs but she couldn't

"wha- Where am I Ani!" She screamed

"Ahsoka..." He asked as he pulled her back from huging her and saw she was awake

"Ahsoka!...Ahsoka!...It's ok I'm Here..." Anakin said as he held her and started to cry

"Anakin!...Ani...wha- what...where am I Ani..." She kept asking

"Shhh, were in the twlight...shhh its ok...your in the medical room" Anakin said as he wiped his tears

"what happend..." She asked as she calmed down

"Look...let's just take it easy..." He said

"no...I need to get up..." she said

"look...here let me help you..." Anakin said as he picked her up

"Anakin put me down" Ahsoka squrmed

Then she felt pain in her side and screamed

"ANAKIN!" She yelped

"I know take it easy..." He said softly

He laid her down on the bed and sat down in the chair

"Anakin, I can't feel my leggs" She complained

"What...ok...calm down...It's going to be fine..." He said as he kissed her head

She looked at his face

"have you been crying" She asked

"Na- Yes..." He said as he looked at the ground

"why...because of me..." She asked

"yea...I thought you were gone..." He said as tears filled his eyes

"Ani...I was going to be fine..." She said

"no...no you wern't" he said

"why what happend" She questioned

"look i will tell you when your in better condition" He said

"NO tell me now!" She demanded

"Ahsoka!" He argued

"Anakin please..." She yelled

"Ahsoka, No...just trust me...you don't want to know..." Anakin said

"yes, Yes i do, what, I was shot, Raped JUST TELL ME!" She demanded

"Well your close to the shot one thats for sure..."He said

The med droid came back in the room

"OH she had woken up..." The droid said

"Ok...let me see her chart..." The driod added

"Looks like she is doing perfect but she will still need to come in every hour to get pain medication.." The droid said

"but I can't feel my leggs" She said

"Oh that will wheare off in a couple of hours" The droid answerd

"Oh...Ok..." Ahsoka said

"I will carry you snips..." Anakin said as he picked her up

"Ok...Fine..." She said

Rex came in and smilied

"hey kid, looks like you doing better huh" He said playfuly as he huged her neck

"yea Rex..." She replied

"sorry, Wait have you told her" Rex asked

"no not yet" Anakin answed

"what!" She asked

"Nothing snips" He said as he took her to their quarters

* * *

OK that will be my last chappie! for a week!


	18. Chapter 18

I'm back...! i HAD SOOO MUCH FUN ON THE BEACH! It's soooo beautiful! well thanks guys for the reviews! i will keep writing...thankyou all!

* * *

Ahsoka woke up the next day to a sharp pain in her side

"MMMMM" She moned loudly

Anakin woke up and went over to her bed

"Shh...lay down...let me go get you some medicne" Anakin said calmly as he put his hand on her side

"Anakin I'm fine, Please just go...I'm Ok..." She said trying to be strong

"No your not...stop trying to be tough..." He argued as he kissed her softly

"Ani...I'm not trying to be" She said

"yes you are...I know it hurts...Please, I will be back..." Anakin said as he ran his hand down her lekku"

She sighed as he left and went to go get the medication, The pain was getting worse

Meanwhile

"Oh How am I going to tell him...Oh...What if he finds out it was not him...I know it is Clovis...but...oh..." Padme said as she walked around her room

"Ani...Please...help me..." She mummbled to herslef

"oh mistress Padme...How may I help you" C-3PO asked

"nothing I'm fine..." She said as she looked down at her stomach

Meanwhile

"I'm back snips" He said with a shot in his hand with a teady bear

"oh no...It's a shot...No, No...Please don't make me..." she begged

"What...you dont like the teady bear" He said as he kissed her forehead and sat down on a Chair and put the bear into her arms

"Anakin please...I hate shots...they hurt" She wineds

"look it's just in the right side of your stomach, And I'm doing it so you can cry if it hurts" He said as he ran his fingers down her face

"Ana..." She tried to finish

"it's Going to be ok..." He said as he kissed her cheek

"Ani.."

"here just turn over on your back" He said as he helped her roll over

"here it comes" He said as he stuck the needle in her side

"AWWWW! ANAKIN..." She moned

"Shh...it's ok..." He said as he rubbed her back

It's not like she is being a baby, it really did hurt because of the cut, so it was very tender

"their..." He said as he took it out

"Owww...Owww...it stings...ahhhh..." She yelled

"It's ok..." He said

She rolled over

"Ani..." She said as she reached for his neck

slid her off the hospital bed and held her and tried to make the wound quit hurting

* * *

short chappie! love you all though


	19. Chapter 19

ENJOY! CHEEK OUT MY NEW VIDEO!

* * *

"Anakin what happened to me..." She asked as she ran her hands through his hair

They were sitting on the hospital bed, Ahsokas head was in Anakin's lap, he was sitting up but she was laying down because of her wound

"You really want to know that bad?" He asked

"yes...why wont you tell me Anakin?" She yelled

"I just don't want you to blame this on yourself" He replied as he kissed her forehead

"Please...I wont" She said as she held his hand

"Ok...Ventress cut you with their lightsaber in your side..." He said

"wha-" She said confused

"I know..." He said as he felt her lekku

Anakin could tell by the look on her face she was thinking

"I GOT IT!" She said as she nearly jumped

"i remember that...that I called your name and then I felt horrible pain in my side and i soon couldn't breath...then I...I...can't remember..." She added as she calmed down

"You scared me...I didn't know what I would do without you Ahsoka" He said as he picked her up and held her in his arms

"What...How did we..." She said as she began to get discouraged

"It's ok...Just rest..." He said as he kissed her

"No...No it's not ok Anakin!, I...I Shouldn't have failed...That...I...What..." She said as tears ran down her eyes

He held her as she put her face into his chest and cried

"Shhhh...Snips...It's fine...you didn't fail, It was just a mistake" He said as he hugged her more tighter

"Ani..." She said through her tears

"It's fine...the council isn't mad if thats why your upset" He said

"N-...No, It's just...I shouldn't be that off task...I'm supposed to be a Padawan not a youngling!" She yelled as she tried to get up

"Ahsoka wait..." Anakin said as he stopped her from getting up

"Stop it..." She yelled

"Ahsoka please...Not this Again..." He said as he kissed her cheek and hugged her

"What Again Ani!" She said as she started to cry again

"Don't be Mad at me...and please stop feeling it was your fault..." He said

"Ani...I'm Not mad at anyone" She said as she kissed his cheek

He wiped her tears away from her eyes

"Ahsoka...I love you...I will never look down to you ever...I promise Ahsoka..." he said as he kissed her

"I know skyguy" She said as she kissed him

"Well the bright side of all this is that we get a few weeks off..." he said as he held her hand

"I bet your happy" She said

"I am...But only because I get to be with you...If I was alone...I Honestly would hate it..." He replied as he kissed her once more

"Ana-" She was cut off

"looks like you may go back to your normal quarters Madam...Your charts say you may...But make sure to come get your shots..." The med droid interrupted

"Oh but what about my legs...I can feel them but not all the way" she asked

"Don't worry about that...it willl be back soon, Probably This Afternoon" The droid answered when Anakin began picking her up

"thank you...May we be on our way" Anakin asked

"Yes sir..." The droid answered

Anakin and Ahsoka went back to their quarters

"thanks for carrying me skyguy" She said as he laied her down on her bed and covered her up

"No problem snips..." He bragged

She noticed the spot on his shoulder

"ANAKIN!" She yelled

"WHAT!" He asked as he ran back over to her

"Your shoulder...What happened Anakin!" She asked in a panic as she sat up to look at it

"What...Oh...Lightsaber" He answered

"What... how long was I in a comma" She asked as she started to get freaked

"Calm down Ahsoka...just a day and a half" He answered as he kissed her lips

"Ani...What...you need to go ask the docter right now!" She yelled

"what no...It's fine!" He argued

"Well if your arm just looks puffy, red and black with puss everyday you need help!" She yelled

"ok...chill..I will go..soon" He baffled

"NO...GO NOW!" She yelled

"Fine" He groaned

"Not get some rest...You need it Snips..." He added as he went over to leave

"I will skyguy" She said as he left

* * *

oH! REVIEW! THANKS!


	20. Chapter 20

Anakin was on his way to the medical room when obi-wan stopped him

"Obi-wan" Anakin said puzzled

"Anakin, I herd what happened is she ok!" Obi-wan yelled

"Yea...she is fine...but how did you get in the ship" Anakin answered

"Oh good ok...and Rex let me in" He baffled

"Well I just wanted to make sure you are getting along good with everyone and to see if you and her were ok" Obi-wan said as he was trying to be calm

"were you worried I was going to kill someone" Anakin asked

"no- Yes" Obi-wan answered with a pat on the shoulder

"MMMHHH" Anakin moaned

"wha- EW" Obi-wan said

"I know...shut up it hurts" Anakin joked

"Sorry...Go get that fixed" Obi-wan commanded

"that's what I'm doing" Anakin argued as he went into the medical room

"Oh by they way Senator Amidala request your presence Immediately" Obi-wan yelled from across the room as he got into his ship to leave

"Uh...Ok" Anakin answered as he went into the room

"ok...Fix my shoulder..." Anakin commanded the droid

"Yes sir" The droid answered as he began to clean the wound

Meanwhile

"I wonder if I can move my legs now" She said to herself

She moved her legs, but moving them was hard

"Ah" She said as pain went through her side as she stood up, she was a little wobbly but she could stand

"Mabe I can walk" She grumbled

She tried to walk but nearly fell

"Woh!" She yelled as she caught herself on the table

She tried Again and could walk

"YES!, I can go practice my moves!" She said as she tried to make it to the door

soon enough Anakin waked in

"What are you doing up!" He yelled as he picked her up

"Anakin! put me down I'm not a baby" She yelled

"I know your not but you need to rest" He insisted as he kissed her cheek

She got out of his arms and tried to walk back to the bed

"I know you...Your trying to be tough...But your not strong enough right now!" Anakin said as he kissed her lekku

she sighed and put her head on her pillow

"look...Padme wants to talk to me for some dumb reason so I have to go see whats wrong" Anakin said as he kissed her lekku Again

She turned around, well if your going you might want to put a shirt and some new pants on..." She said giggling

"Shut up...I did that for you..." He said as he went to his suitcase

"just saying" She argued as she laughed

He smiled

"we are landing in an hour, you Hungary" He asked

"Yes!, very..." She said as she looked at her stomach

"I will bring you some food from the mess hall and we can at together" he said as he kissed her cheek

"ok.." She replied as she smiled

"Why don't you get a shower and feel better first..." She said in a soft voice

"Well you haven't ate in what seems like forever" He said

"I know but I can go another fifteen- thirty minutes..." She said as she sat up

"Are you sure..." he asked

"yes Anakin.." She answered as she got up and limped towards him

"if you promise you wont leave while I am in the shower" He baffled

"I'm not" She argued

"fine.." He said as he got a black shirt out of his suit case and went into the bathroom and kissed his cheek

"I love you" She yelled as she went and sat down

* * *

review!


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

They were all back at Courasaunt, Ahsoka was in her and Anakin's quarters, Rex and Lola were in their quarters and Anakin was in padme's room that she was staying in

"Why did you need me?" Anakin asked

"be- Because I need to tell you something" Padme replied as she turned away

"What is it Padme...Are you ok" He asked as he hugged her and felt her shakeing

A/N: DID NOT COPY, MY IDEA!

"Padme...It's ok...what's wrong" He added calmly

"Anakin...I'm Pregnet" she said as tears ran down her eyes

"wait...you mean by me...What...we haven't had sex since we broke up" Anakin said confused

"Padme...I'm confused" Anakin added as he turned her around gentaly

"Ani...the Doctor said it was you" She yelled

"Wait, That is impossible, I haven't had sex with you...Padme come on" Anakin argued

"Ani thats what he said" She yelled back

"No...Padme...please tell me the truth, I'm not mad at your for lieing" Anakin asssured

"so your calling me a lier" Padme snorted

"No, What I'm saying is that it is physicly impossible for me to be that baby's father" Anakin said calmly

She didn't say anything

"Ok...Ok please Ani...I know it wasn't you but please help me, Clovis wont, I know he wont but your a great man...Please Ani" Padme squeled as she started to sobb on the couch

"Padme...really...I don't know what to say...I just...are you sure you haven't asked clovis" He said as he sat beside her and huged her waist

"Yes...I did...But he wont...I asked him three times Ani...I begged him but He...he isn't like you." Padme cried

"Padme...how did you get mixed up with him in the first place" Anakin asked softly

"well...It was acculey a week ago..." Padme said as she tried to calm down

"Ok...continue" Anakin baffled

"Well...he had come over for a few meeting's, he had gotten out of sepratist hands and he said he fully turned to the republic

A/N: im about to do a sex scene between Clovis and Padme...had anyone done this before?...Idk...well whatever ebjoy if you like...

* * *

"_Clovis...How did you get here" Padme questioned _

_"Well my dear, when I almost got shot in cold blood, I told the sepritest that I needed a few words with grevious, I lied and I snuck off and went to the republic and asked if i could be under rule of the goverment of republic, they said yes, so now I'm officaly no longer with sepritist...And my dear I'm here for you" Clovis said with haste _

_"Oh...well...that's sweet" Padme answerd _

_They both had a few drinks and were now a little, well you would say getting drunk_

_"Clovis..." Padme said in slured words_

_"My dear I love you with my life" He beffled as he kissed her lips_

_"Clovis..." Padme said softly_

_"What happend to that skywalker boy you said you loved..." Clovis asked as he started to come closer kissing her neck_

_"Uho...Clo-...he left me..."Padme said as she began to get angry at Anakin_

_"Why did he" Clovis asked as he storked her brown hair _

_"I...I don't know...Maybe...Clovis" Padme faded off _

_She shoved her tounge into his mouth, he began to unzip the back of her dress_

_"Clo-" Padme screamed out, but she gave in and kept kissing him, as she let him trust himself inside her _

_Padme kept thinking of Anakin, Guilt came then soon left as he would push more inside her _

_"Clovi-" She tired to say as she pused him off_

_"What..." He asked as he pulled her back_

_"This is wrong clovis...please stop it" Padme yelled as she tried to get away_

"_stay...come on..." Clovis pulled her back and tried to do her again_

_"STOP!" Padme yelled as she got away _

_Clovis gave up and put his cloths on and left _

_Padme began to cry. but she soon fell asleep in her bed _

* * *

"And I tried to get away Ani...I really did but...he was to strong and..." Padme yelled as she continued to cry

"Shh..." Anakin said as he hugged padme

"Ani...Please...I'm sorry...I shouldn't have done it...I wasn't thinking...Ani...please...I will always love you...even though you don't love me..." Padme yelled as she burrried her head into his arms

"Padme...I will be here if you need me...I understand...but I'm married to someone else right now...and she needs me also...but I am here for you Padme" Anakin said as he kissed her cheek

"thank you Ani...thank you so much..." Padme said as she began to cry again

"it's...it's ok..." Anakin said as he hugged her

"Padme I have to go...but if you need me...just find me..." Anakin said as he walked out of the door and was on his way to tell Ahsoka

* * *

REview review !


	22. Chapter 22

Oh wow!...thank you guys soooooooo much! We are almost to 100 reviews! keep going everyone! remember i will give shoutouts to EVERYONE who reviews when we reach 100!

**BIG NEWS**

Ok weirddudee is right!...I am planing on making probably 4 or 5 stories continuing this...i guess you would call saga?...IDK...but I love you weirddude you make me laugh! and swcwf2 you know your amazing! but weirddude can you make an ff account...do you have a youtube acount! please please make one if you can! I want to get to know you better! you seem awesome! thanks everyone!

AND star wars the clone wars is up for the "BEST ANIMATED CARTOON" in the teen choice awards! OMG VOTE VOTE VOTE! ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS VOTE...do it everyday (I AM) EVERYDAY AND SEE IF IT WILL WIN! ITS UP Against FAMLY GUY AND OTHER ADULT SWIM SHOWS! PLEASE PLEASE VOTE FOR STAR WARS! DAVE SAID WE MIGHT GET SNEAK PEEK AS SEASON 3...LIKE A 3 MINUTE COMMERCIAL if it wins!

* * *

"ANAKIN WHY DID YOU DO THAT!" Ahsoka yelled

"we- well because I just felt bad...because I have known her since i was a little boy, and she still is my friend" Anakin said as he was trying to calm her down

"So...she tried to say you were the father!" Ahsoka yelled as she knocked his arm off of her

"Ahsoka she was scared" Anakin argued

"OH ok I see, You still love her Anakin!" Ahsoka screamed as she faced the wall

"No Ahsoka I don't, I just care about her, and it's not even close to the care I feel for you...Yours is far more important, She is my friend and that's all" Anakin yelled back

She turned around

"all I want is for you to love me...Please..." Ahsoka said softly as she hugged him

"I do...are you still mad" He asked

"No...I was never mad...Just agitated...I'm sorry I snapped at you" She said in sorrow

"It's fine..." Anakin replied as he kissed her cheek

Meanwhile

"Rex...I honestly Love you...I don't know why but...I do" Lola said as she kissed his lips

"I lo- Love you to Lola" Rex said as he kissed her neck

they were on Rex's bunk making out (Again)

"Rex!" Lola said as he tried to undo her top

They were out of their Armor so they had their white

A/N idk what they are...White tops and bottoms...whatever

their white cloths on

"what?" He asked

"No...What if...I.." Lola stopped

"Your not!" Rex argued as he smiled

"Rex..." Lola grumbled

"yes I will..." Lola added

"fine...we will wait" Rex complained

"thank you" Lola answered as she kissed his cheek

Meanwhile

"MMMmm...why are you so good at that..." Ahsoka said to Anakin

"Well...I'm not the best..." Anakin bragged

"Shut up.." Ahsoka giggled

Anakin got out of bed and put his cloths back on

"Where you going" Ahsoka asked

"Well...Obi-wan told me to meet with the council Today at sunset" He answered

"Oh...Ok" Ahsoka replied in a monologue tone

"what's the matter" Anakin asked

"Nothing Ani..." Ahsoka replied as she kissed his cheek

"Ok...and hey...Don't run off while I'm gone...I know you can walk but that doesn't mean that your fully healed

"Hey you just had sex with me!...Why can't I do something...Ani..." Ahsoka complained

"That is different...you were on top and...I held you a certain way in my arms so that we could acutely have sex...so don't blame the sex thing on me...I helped you" Anakin argued in a playful tone

"Fine...I wont go anywhere" Ahsoka replied as she got up and was putting her cloths back on

"good...see you soon..." Anakin said as he went over and kissed her cheek and left

REVIEW! THANKS EVERYBODY~!


	23. Chapter 23

**Ok everyone! we have 10 more till 100 REVIEWS! ok and that doesn't mean stop after 100 keep going! lets reach 200 after that...:) wohhh! I'm Getting Ahead of myself arn't I?**

**HAHAHA WELL KEEP GOING! LOVE YOU ALL! and IF you have any questions that you want answerd Post them at the end of your reviews and I will answer them in My shoutout video (And that doesn't mean I will tell you about the events that are going to happen in the story...whats the fun in that?...Well whatever VOTE! VOTE VOTE!**

**By the way My friend swcwf22 has her stories! they are amazing please please go read her's...and REVIEW THEM! PLEASE LETS LET HER REACH 100! COME ON! YAY well thankyou everyone...SEE YOU SOON!**

**Oh yea and I'm giving everyone who reviews APPLES&DUMPLINGS...REQUEST ONE FOOD IN YOUR REVIEWS AND I WILL POST YOUR NAME GIVING YOU FOOD! YAY! (not real just funny pretend)**

* * *

It had been about two hours since Anakin left Ahsoka in her quarters, She had been feeling better, Her side hasn't been hurting for the past two days and she hasn't been using pain med's

"UGH...Ok that's it I'm going to go practice" Ahsoka said as she got up and went to the resolute where She saw Anakin's squadron so of course Rex and Lola talking togather, the other clones looked very Bord...they were shining their guns and Arm wresting

She started to practice some moves and she fell, then got up and tried again but of course she fell, then Rex saw her

"Ahsoka stop it...You need to Rest, why are you trying to practice, your in no condition to be-

he was cut off by her moving her lightsaber away from it's position and she almost cut his head off

"condition to what..." She asked

"to be working your mussels and come to think of it...to be swinging that blade around anywhere" Rex argued

"Rex come on..." Ahsoka complained

"What did Anakin say" Rex asked

"He told me to..." Ahsoka said as she stopped and just smiled at Rex, because she was trying to think of something to say

"To what..." He asked suspiciously

"to...to...to...rest...and don't go anywhere" She replied as she started to walk back to her quarters

Rex smiled

"good choice" Rex yelled to her

Anakin came up behind Rex

"Hey...have you seen Ahsoka she isn't in our quarters" Anakin asked in an aggravated tone

"uh...uh..." Rex was thinking, he didn't want to rat her out

"Their she is" Anakin yelled as he ran up to her

"AHSOKA!" She herd him yell

"Oh no...here comes the punishment" She thought

"What are you doing out of your quarters!" He asked

"well...you left me for like two hours and I couldn't take the silence, I listened to music but it didn't help so I just had to get out of their and do something, I have been in there for like three days without sunshine or any activity! I can't take it any longer!" Ahsoka yelled to him

"well you could have waited just fifteen more minutes and I would have been back!" Anakin argued

"I didn't know...I just..." Ahsoka said but stopped and put her head down

"I'm Sorry..." She added

"Look...I'm not mad...just worried about you...I don't want you in pain" Anakin said as he kissed her cheek

She smiled

"Come on..." He said as he was walking back

they arrived back in their quarters

"what did the council want" Ahsoka asked

"Well they said the Mission to capture Dooku is no longer our priority, Next week you should be better so they said we need to go free some people from bounty hunters...I have a feeling one of them is Bane...maybe even Aura..." Anakin said as he gritted his teeth

"it's ok Anakin...We will save them" Ahsoka said as she kissed his lips

"I know I'm Just worried about you..." Anakin said as he kissed her lekku

She giggled

"Ani...whats the worst that could happen...I am already wounded badly as I could ever get!" She said as she kissed his mouth

He just Groaned and hugged her

Meanwhile

"Obi...mmmm" Satine moaned

A/N: Im not one of those people who sit around all day thinking of sex...please don't think Im a prev...just read you will see why I'm doing all of this later

Obi-wan chuckled

"UH...oh...mmmm" He breathed out

he kept going up and down

"mmmmm" She moaned again

She was kissing his chest along with his mouth

then he stoped and kissed her breast and started to grab them and kiss them more...she was kissing his neck

They were now done and they laied togather in bed and started to snuggle

Satine looked down at the ring

"Oh Obi...it's so beautiful..." Satine said as she ran her fingers down his hand along with his ring

"I'm glad we are finaly togather...forever...forever Obi..." Satine added

He kissed her head

"I love you Satine...so much..." He said as he ran his fingers through her hair

"you know it's nice to see your hair down for once...it looks more beautiful" He added

"well you know...It would be nice...if you would shave your little friend off of your face..." Satine said in a silly tone

"You can't make me shave it off..." Obi-wan said with a smile

"ok but someday I will" Satine said with a kiss

they both smiled and fell asleep

* * *

OK YOU READY! REVIEW RREVIEW! FREE **~APPLES&DUMPLINGS~**


	24. Chapter 24

Ok...Look on my profile for your foods/ It wont let me post them on a document on my computer...they will be up soon on my profile

* * *

"You know Lola...I have been thinking about my brothers in a different way since I meet you..." Rex said softly

"in what way..." She asked with a small kiss on the cheek

"Well...I don't want to think less of them...or more of them...because It's just it seems so selfish, like I feel like I would do more for you, than them...I mean is that what I'm supposed to feel about them, I don't think so, I mean it's like if one of them were to die...It doesn't hurt me as much...well anymore...I'm worried...am I changing to much...will they notice" Rex said as he started to passe the room

"Rex...I don't know but, Don't worry about anything...it's ok..just calm down" Lola answerd as she hugged him

"Huh..." He complained as he went to get a shower

Meanwhile

It had been two weeks and Anakin and Ahsoka had gotten back from their Mission...they captured Aurra...they had found she wasn't dead after all so they were allowed to have some down time, but Obi-wan had went over to satines to find something that might change his life...forever

Obi-wan went into satines Apartment to find her sitting on the bed, she had been crying, he ran over to her and sat down beside her and kissed her cheek

"Obi...I.." Satine said softly

"what...what..." Obi-wan questioned

"I'm...I have something to say and I'm scared" She replied

She started to cry Again

Meanwhile

"Anakin stop!" Ahsoka yelled Playfully

"what! What...am i doing something wrong?" he questioned as he kept tickling her neck and belly

"Stop!...Sto-" She yelped as her laugfter got louder

He stopped and kissed her lips

"thank you!" She replied as she kissed his cheek and hugged him

"I love you..." Anakin said

she giggled and kissed Him once more

"KNOCK KNOCK"

"It's Obi-wan!"

they herd Him yell

Anakin went to the door

"Anakin thank goodness...I need to tell you something" Obi-wan said worried

"What is it Master...and come in" Anakin asked as Obi-wan came in and sat on the couch with Anakin

"Ahsoka may I talk to him Alone.." Obi-wan asked

"sure.." Ahsoka complained as she left and went to the lunch room

"What is it" Anakin asked

"it's Satine..." Obi-wan said

"what about her" Anakin asked

"she...she is Pregnat...and I'm the father...we got married" Obi-wan said softly

"so...help her...you love her right...what is the problem" Anakin asked

"well...I don't know how she is going to react to the pressure from Hiding her Pregnacy

Anakin Suddenly remembered Padme

"Master...she will be Fine...Just go comfort her...and I need to tell you something..maybe you can help"

"thanks...and What" Obi-wan asked

"Padme...She is Pregnant Also...Rush Clovis is the Father...and she told me...I said I could help her...but I'm not sure I want to...I mean I want kids of my own...Me and Ahsoka have been talking and.." Anakin stopped

"Well...I can go talk to her..." Obi-wan said

"will you Master...will you help her..." Anakin asked

"i will but this is her Problem not ours...she shouldn't have made that mistake.."Obi-wan replied

"I agree Master..." Anakin said

"well If Ahsoka gets Pregnet you understand that you will be Exiled.." Obi-wan said

"Yes Master We are well Aware...and You Master should be Able to get Away with yours though...If satine doesn't spill the beans..." Anakin said as he punched Obi-wans shoulder

"Well...I guess I better be going..see you later" Obi-wan stated

"Bye" Anakin said as he closed the door behind him

He noticed Padme Best hear he told Obi-wan about the pregnancy from him first..so he Made his way towards the senate to confess

THANK YOUR FOR YOUR PATINCE! REVIEW!


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Ok my computer is messing up! So Here is your food! just Imagine i typed it...i will figure it out soon when i do i will post your food so whatever love you all

Anakin arrived at Padmes Quarters

She was napping in her bed, Anakin went over and gently woke her

"Ani..." She said sleepily

"Yea..it's me.." He said softly

She sat up slowly and realised what happened earlier that morning

Anakin looked at her face, she had been crying...crying hard, their was mascara on her face and she was a little pink around her eyes

"Padme...what happened" He asked softly

"Ani...I don't want to talk about it..." Padme Replied as she began to cry again

Anakin hugged her

"What's the matter..." Anakin asked

"Ani...I lost the b-" She fell into tears at baby

"What...You lost the baby..." Anakin asked as he hugged her tighter

"yes...And I know I didn't want Kids with Clovis..but I still was going to be a mother" Padme squealed

"Was it a miscarrage" Anakin asked

"yes.." Padme answered as she stopped crying

"I want you to know that...I did tell Obi-wan you are-...I mean Were Pregnant" Anakin stated as he hugged her once more

"that's ok..." Padme answerd softly

"How about you go get a hot shower...I have to go...I will tell obi-wan what happened..." Anakin said as he got ready to leave

"ok Ani...Bye!" Padme said in a sad tone

Meanwhile

"Master!" Anakin yelled from across the hall, Anakin had gotten back to the temple and saw obi-wan

"Anakin" Obi-wan turned around and ran over to hin

"Master...Padme had a miscarriage" Anakin stated

"Oh...I'm sorry...And...You know what I am surprised at..." Obi-wan said as he was about to laugh

"that you didn't Get Padme Pregnant" He answered

"shut up" Anakin yelled

"Just saying" Obi-wan Baffled

"By the way you and Ahsoka have a new mission" Obi-wan added

"what Master" Anakin asked

"you Must go to Tatooine" Obi-wan answered

"what...why Master" Anakin asked

"because we need to get dooku out of jabbas hands...Jabba had captured dooku...we need to Gain their trust and con them into giving us dooku..." Obi-wan stated

"but didn't we solve that trust issue when we rescued his son?" Anakin asked

"well not all of it Anakin...Just go and ask...make sure they know we don't want to hurt them...and make sure not to pass up his the bargain he wants...Unless it's absolutely necessary and you leave tomorrow"

"yes Master, I have to go Master..." Anakin said as he went over to his Quarters

"Hey Snips..." Anakin said as he sat on his bed

"what's up skyguy" She replied

She ran over and kissed his cheek

He smiled and kissed her back

"I Have to tell you something" Anakin said sadly

"what is it" She asked

"Padme Lost the baby" He replied as he kissed her forehead

"oh...I'm sorry.." Ahsoka said sadly

"It's fine..."Anakin replied as he kissed her cheek

"And another thing" Anakin said once more

"what" Ahsoka asked

"we have a mission...We have to go to tatooine and Go to jabbas and Make him hand over dooku to us" Anakin said

"when do we leave" She asked

"tomorrow..."Anakin answered

"Ugh!" Ahsoka complained

"i know...just hang in their.." Anakin said as he kissed her

"You want to have some fun before We leave tomorrow" Ahsoka asked

"Why wouldn't I snips" Anakin asked as they started to make out on her bed

* * *

**Ok me and ani-banani22 have a smiler story going on her one or the other story and this story are alike in ways...don't think we are both copiers! Because we are both best buds and we think ALIKE all the time...so please keep reading and keep reviewing thanks! oh and**

**~VIRTUAL STRAWBERRIES DIPPED IN WHIP CREAM~ yay hope you all like that**


	26. Chapter 26

The Next day Anakin and Ahsoka were In the twlight on their way to tatooine

"No offence to Rex but I'm glad he didn't come with us" Ahsoka said softly as she snuggled up to Anakin

She was sittting on his lap, they both were sitting in the navagation chair

"Me too...I know he knows...but at least we don't get "sir" every minute we try to talk or kiss" Anakin baffled

"You got that right" Ahsoka replied

She kissed his cheek and cuddled up to him even more

"Are you cold" Anakin asked

"yes..." She said shyly

"Well you could have said something" he replied with a slight smile

"I know...but.." She stopped and smiled

he hugged her tightly and ran his fingers down her lekku

She giggled because it tickled

"I love you..." he said softly

"Hold me" She said as she buried her head into his chest and fell asleep

MEANWHILE

"satine!" Obi-wan yelled

"Obi" She yelled back

" I was so worried about you and the baby are you ok..." Obi-wan stated

"shhh...obi it's fine...Please...just..." She said as she hugged him along with a few tiny kisses on the neck

"you know...You can't get any more beautiful" he added

"Yes I could...I'm not that gorgeous" she complained

He smiled and the two went and sat down

"what do you think we should name it" Satine asked

"I'm not sure..you decide" He replied

"Well...I thought If it were a boy, David...Girl Lilly" She said quietly

"that sounds great..." Obi-wan said as he kissed her forehead

Meanwhile

It had been about two hours and they had Reached Tatooine, Anakin Had Landed About 3 Miles from the hutts Place

They walked and found the entrance and the Magnagaurd Droids asked for their weapons and they were allowed in

"Hello Mighty Jabba" Anakin said as he bowed, Ahsoka bowed along with him

"We Have been sent here to Pay you a handsome price for Dooku" Anakin said mischievously

"MEKKE POWAS (why would I give you dooku)" Jabba Asked

"well...If you do you like I said before will get a lot of Money...And The trust of the republic...You know Zero is behind bars..Maybe we could make arrangements for him...But Only if we may get dooku" Anakin baffled to Jabba

"Meeka kisa..leka gea geer soswa ( Lets see Maybe I could get your Lady over their along with twenty thousand)" Jabba suggested

"what!...I mean...why would you want her!" Anakin struck Back

"Lola Gea Liiee Hana jeca beac...olea hnd gre sea iee realle foger (Well you know I need my women...She had a great body and I need a lady jedi...My slave Girl...you know I need another)" Jabba said as he shot a look at Ahsoka

"not a Deal Jabba...what about a More reasonable...how about double...without the Girl" Anakin asked

"haha! Pookie...nnnaaaee ( haha...I will think...dicide by tomarrow) Jabba said

"what tomorrow..." Anakin groaned

"lash (yes)" Jabba ordered

"yes mighty jabba" Ahsoka said as they both left and Ran back to the ship

when they arrived they went to talk to Master Kenobi

"I will Not have you be a slave girl" Anakin said madly

"Anakin It's ok I could escape...I could do it!" Ahsoka replied

"No Ahsoka...I don't think Obi-wan would Agree..." Anakin said

"the council Might" Ahsoka argued

"look I don't want to fight Ani..." Ahsoka said softly

"Just don't worry I will be Fine...Either way we go" Ahsoka Added

"I love You Ahsoka...Im sorry I was just worried..." Anakin said as he kissed her cheek

* * *

Review! Ok You get

**Blue Milk and Oreo's!**


	27. Chapter 27

"Anakin...The council says it's a good Idea...Ahsoka and You need to divise a escape plan for her! She will be Fine..." Obi-wan demanded

"But MASTER" Anakin yelled

"Anakin, let go of your Attachment to her for just a second!" Obi-wan yelled back

"No! Why don't you let go of Satine for a second!" Anakin Fought

A/N: OH ANAKIN JUST PWND OBI

"Anakin Follow your orders" Obi-wan yelled

The holo-gram faded

"Anakin!" Ahsoka yelled as she ran to him and smiled

"what!" Anakin snaped in an angry tone

"..Did you see the test...do you not want children anymore!" Ahsoka said softly in a worried tone

"No..I do, I mean what?" Anakin asked

"I'm Pregnant" Ahsoka said excitedly

"oh..that- that's great" Anakin said as he smiled

She smiled and Hugged him

Anakin hugged her tightly and let go

"Ani.." Ahsoka said softly as she stopped hugging him and took his hands

"whats wrong" She asked

"nothing...Leave me alone" Anakin said as he left and went into the bay of the ship

Ahsoka followed him their

he sat down and buried his head into his hands

"Anakin...Tell me" Ahsoka said as she bent down next to him and removed his hands from his face

He was crying

"Whats the matter..." Ahsoka begged once more

"Look...I love that your pregnat and all but...I'm worried sick about you..." Anakin said softly

"what do you mean" She asked

"well...the council said to give jabba the bargin he offerd us...they said yo-...you have to go be captured and be his slave and I'm worried about that...and now you pregnat and...you need to be careful...and he will treat you bad..and-" Anakin was cut off

"Ani...Calm down...It's going to be ok...I- we will find a way for me to escape safely" Ahsoka said in a calm tone

Anakin had stopped crying a bit and hugged Ahsoka

They both went started to snuggle aginst the wall and they feel asleep

The next day they arrived At jabbas

"pookie noa seewa yaya te so ddhee (I say the same FIRST Deal that we had Jedi...Hand over the Money and the Girl)

"As you wish Jabba" Anakin said and it nearly killed him

Some Droids Grabed Ahsoka by the arms, she looked At Anakin and gave him a smile to let him know she wasn't afraid, But it didn't Help Anakin watched in missery as she was toted off to a mysterious dark room

Anakin got his and Ahsoka's wepons back and he left to go tell obi-wan the plan was in tact...Dooku was on his way to Republic hands, Witch ment Anakin was having to take dooku with him all the way back to the twlight

Meanwhile

The droids put her in the room and gave her the slave girl outfit and told her to put it on, She Did as they said (it looked like leias)

"They put the collar around her neck and took her off to Jabba...he had the chain in his hands, She gulped and the attached the chain

Jabba Pulled her witch made her gag and she walked over to where he wanted her to sit

"HAHAHA" Jabba Laughed

Ahsoka smerked and layed down

He pulled the chain again and she gaged once more, this time more forceful

She grunted

Meanwlile

Dooku and Anakin were on the twlight and Anakin had dooku tied up to the navagation chair

"Well...Why did you just give up your


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

"why would you just give up your Padawan Skywalker" Dooku yelled

Anakin didn't speak he just sat their

"Why Skywalker" Dooku Hounded

"Just shut up Count" Anakin yelled

"Oh...I see..." Dooku Replied as he smiled

Anakin left and went into the cargo bay and sat down on the floor and started to cry

Meanwhile

Jabba Had Ahsoka now danceing for him...every time she would get a move wrong he would chocke her

Ahsoka was already exausted from the danceing

"mekka hana heyloo (already tierd my Friend!)" Jabba laughed

She just snorted

* * *

**1 Month Later, Ahsoka had been with Jabba and Anakin had Already took Dooku Back to the Temple ,****Anakin was now on his way with Rex and Lola to Rescue Ahsoka**

Anakin arrived inside and Saw Ahsoka by Jabbas Side, She Looked tierd and Her stomach had already have a small, very small pudge

A/N: Idk...if you have a little bit of fat on ur stomach i call it pudge...idk...you can call it fat if you like

Rex saw that it was and wisperd In Anakin's ear

"She's Pregnat isn't she?"

"yea" Anakin replied as he smiled back

Ahsoka saw him and smiled

Anakin went over and started to talk to Jabba, About trade federation, he made jabba walk off his platform so Ahsoka was faceing his back, Rex handed her her saber and she cut the lock quietly they got out the door, Then Anakin ran out Leaveing Jabba with no Slave...Just the money

"Ahsoka" Anakin yelled as he went over to her and kissed her on the lips

"Ani" Ahsoka said softly as she hugged him

Come on we need to get back to the ship...he probably has Droids after us

They ran back to the ship and took off

Anakin and Ahsoka were in the back room kissing (Like Always)

"You know I really wished I wouldn't have had to have done that...It wasn't as easy as I thought...About the 2 week I wanted to Die!" Ahsoka said with a giggle

"I'm sorry" Anakin said sadly

"It's fine...Cheer Up I'm back arn't I" She replied

"yea...you are..." Anakin said as he tickiled her side

"let me go get My..Armor On..wait I don't have any!" Ahsoka Grunted

**~THIS IS FOR YOU MADDI~**

**Anakin took His tunic off and then he gave his undershirt to her, witch Revealed his SIX PACK **

She smiled and went and put it on...But sadly she didn't have any Pants so she just left that on but the shirt coverd it...in fact it went down to almost her knees

She came out and kissed his cheek along with a Hug

* * *

Review!

Sorry it was so short but to make up for it

**~FREE TACOS AND CINNAMON TWIST~ yUmMy tAcO! haha!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Well I came around and Found this man named BOB, He was fired a while back, poor guy! ANY WAY! He will be your Host for a wile! Including me jumping in and talking!**

**Here's Bob**

**"hey guys what's up! I Really hope you enjoy the chapter today!...It's about to get juicy so keep reading my Awesome Peoples"**

**ME**

**"Ok Bob, They are my peoples to...and hey you stole my word of the day! whats up with that"**

**Bob**

**"well sorry Kaitlin but...Ok fine...Just read everyone and We will continue this argument outside!" **

**Me**

***shoves bob outside and Pushes him on the ground and punches him***

**Bob**

**"watch where your hand goes"**

***spits on Kaitlins Face***

**Me**

**"Discussing"**

***slaps him***

**~Chapter 29~**

Anakin and Ahsoka were in their Room the twilight was on it's way back to Courasaunt

"I don't know what can we do!" Ahsoka said in a worried voice

"Maybe we could- No that's wouldn't work" Anakin replied

"Well All In know is that the council CAN NOT see this" She yelled as she pointed to her stomach, witch was bulging out

"Uhhh..." Anakin sighed as he sat down behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her lekku

They sat their for A minute thinking

"I GOT IT!" Anakin yelled as he jumped up

"what..." She said in a monologue tone

"Well I think I got it, If it will work" Anakin said uneasily

"Go for it" Ahsoka said sadly

"Well if we pretend that you got hurt at Jabba's...And I mean bad hurt they might let you have a vacation or something...I don't know Maybe...3 months...I can get obi-wan to recommend you stay longer...then when I get a chance I will go down to wherever you are and see you!...Then eventually you will be very far along and maybe...Just Maybe you will have the baby their...and I really don't have a plan after that!" Anakin said with a kiss on the cheek

"really Ani...would they acculey Beleive that!" Ahsoka questioned

"well I hope so...the problem is...That if they ask to see you...they might notice the bulge and that your not injured...unless we make it like you are..." Anakin said to himself as he started rattling away about the back up plan

"Ani...Really...Just relax...I'm sure your first Plan will work, they always seem to on the field" She said as she smiled at him

He hugged her tightly

"I promise...I won't loose you Again..." He replied as he kissed her forehead

**THE NEXT DAY**

"Yes Master, We have a Plan to Hide Ahsoka From The council

"What..." Obi-wan asked in the holo-gram

"Well...We thought that if we Pretend she got hurt at jabbas, And I'm saying Badly, You can recommend that She takes a vacation for a few months, Somewhere...Like I would say three of four months, Because she is already two months along...so we are thinking she can have the baby on vacation...and then I guess we will get exiled...because we will have children to take care of..." Anakin said

"what children" Obi-wan asked

"yes Master, they are twins..." Ahsoka said with a smile

"oh...this isn't good...And I mean how large you will get, I'm happy for you two,...I will put your plan in tact for you!" Obi-wan said with a smile

"Thank you Master" They both Said

* * *

**"ok looks like me and Bob cleared up some feelings...so he gave me a message to tell yall...because he is in the hospital!**

**Bob gives you some Of his Pizza today...But don't eat it I think he spit on it!...So i will just give yall some Blue Milk and Cookies **

**C' Is for Cookie and Cookie stands For me! **

**!~JOIN THE DARK SIDE AND GET FREE COOKIES~!**

**REVIEW EVERYBODY!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Bob**

***Rolls in on a wheel chair*******

**"why hello everyone, Me and Kaitlin had a talk yesterday and, so yes, I hope you enjoy this chapter, And if you get the chance Please watch the Movie 'Dear John', I herd it was an excelent movie..."**

**Me**

**"oh shut up Bob just talk about the Next chapter"**

**Bob**

***clears Throat***

**"well today we will have alot of fun...you get to find out many new things in the chapters comeing, so hope you enjoy and here is some Popcorn and your choce of soda and candy so you can enjoy your read"**

**~CHAPTER 30~**

Ahsoka and Anakin were asleep in their quarters

"BLEEP BLEEP"

Ahsoka's comlink rang, she moaned and got up and answerd

"Ahsoka Here"

"Ahsoka, The council wants to know if you would like someone to accompany you on your recovery trip..." Obi-wan asked

"you mean it worked Master!" Ahsoka asked in a joyful tone

"Yes, Now who..." Obi-wan asked

"Why did you even ask me...You know who I want to bring along" Ahsoka replied

"yes, But you do know if you bring him he could be called for a mission at any minute!" Obi-wan reminded

"yes...Atleast I get to see him instead of just not seeing him at all" Ahsoka replied

A/N: Ahsoka PWND Obi

"but Master I got to thinking, What if they cheek the medical records" Ahsoka asked

"Not A problem Ahsoka, I added some injuries in the Medical bay this morning, You two better get packing" Obi-wan said

"wait Master where is this vacation" Ahsoka asked

"On a Planet called Rie, It has a beautiful ocean along with a Resort type of thing, Think of it like a vacation, meternity leave...but no one knows, it has alot of Big hotels and Restaraunts, things like that, You leave today at noon, It's 9:00AM so you better get going!" Obi-wan said happly

"thank you so much Master" Ahsoka answerd

"Your very welcome young one" he answerd

Obi-wan hung up his comlink

Ahsoka smiled

And Went over to Anakin's bed, he was asleep, of course

"Anakin...Anakin...Ani..." She said softly as she kissed his head and rubbed his back as she tried to wake him slowly

He moaned and opend his eyes slowly and smiled

"hey Snips..." he said with a kiss on the cheek as he got up and began to rub his eyes

"Look your plan worked...We are leaveing today at noon, and its about 9:15 right now so get up and we need to start packing"

He smiled and got up and kissed her mouth hard and long then let go and smiled

she giggled once more and kissed him back

They started to pack

"So what do you think I should pack" Anakin asked

"well he said it was a beach...the planet Rie is the name...but looking at your messy closet...I'm not sure what you can take" She stated

She went over to his closet and began searching with him for maybe something clean

"is that a spoon?" Ahsoka asked as she looked next to his hand witch was rummageing through the clothing

"what huh" He looked and acculey pulled out a spoon and laughed

"EW ANAKIN! THATS DISCUSTING!" Ahsoka yelled

"haha, that must have been from when I was trying to clean up my room before you got here for your first time" he chuckled

"Well...I know one thing..." Ahsoka said

"what..." He asked

"YOU DON'T CLEAN YOU SHOVE CRAP EVERYWHERE SO IT LOOKS CLEAN" She yelled

"I'm a guy...what do you expect" He said as he was trying to defend himself

She sighed and pulled out a shirt witch looked clean

"Look maybe this is clean" She said as she examend it, she smelt it

"EWW!" Anakin that smells discusting...and by the way why don't you have a single shirt or pair of pants hung up on the rack" She questioned

"Well...I fell in my closet and everything fell down" Anakin comfessed

"And you didn't think to pick it back up before the sweaty and discusting stuff got all over the clean!" She asked

"well it didn't occour to me at the time" Anakin answerd with a slight smile

"oh whatever Anakin" She replied with a kiss on the cheek

They had managed to find Anakin some cloths and they started to pack

"should I bring a dress...and how many?" Ahsoka asked

"i don't know...just one" He said as he wraped his hands around her waist

"Your getting bigger and bigger each day..." Anakin said as he kissed her

"I hope you took that in a good way" he added

"I did skyguy don't worry..." she said with a hug

"Kiss me..." She said with a smile

**"Hello everyone it's Bob here" I want to give you eatch a free Virtual I Pod! with all your favrote music on it includeing movies! SO ENJOY~"**

**Kaitlin**

**"Bob what the heck!" **

**Bob**

**"whats the matter" **

**Kaitlin**

**"just...UGH!" **

**Bob**

**"whats her problem...well anywaY! REVIEW! HOPE YOU LIKED IT"**


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

**Bob**

**"Hey everyone! Did you enjoy your I pod's?...Well I hope you did! Anyway! Here comes some Fun reading along with your music"**

Anakin and Ahsoka arrived on the Resort on Rie, They had a Condo, it had a kitchen with a bar, they had a walkway to the beach, Ahsoka had went into the left room witch was a bedroom with a king bed and a big bathroom, she went outside on the porch witch had a Hot tub with champagne next to it, she looked over to the beach and saw their was a bunch of people playing beach ball, and some swimming and surfing

"Oh Anakin, it's so beautiful" Ahsoka replied

He smiled and kissed her

"let's go change into out swim suits!" Anakin said

"ok!" She smiled as they went to their room and changed

Ahsoka had a Light blue Bikini, Anakin had on Red and white trunks, She giggled and kissed him on the neck

"race you to the Beach" She yelled

"Your On" He replied as the to took off

They soon got their and They both fell in the water and started to kiss and Laugh

"I won!" Anakin yelled

"no I won!" She giggled as she fell into his bare chest

"Fine..Ok...Ok it was a tie" He laughed

Later that night

They both were sitting on the ocean, they began talking, Ahsoka had mentioned her dad, and began describing him

"you know you look even more beautiful in the moon light" Anakin said to her as he held her

"And you look even more handsome" She replied with a few kisses

He chuckled and began Kissing her more personalty

"Ani...mmmm" She said as the two began making out

they eventually stopped and went back to the Condo and got in bed

"Anakin what do you think we should name the baby's?" She asked

"well their twins" Anakin said as he bagan to think

"well...I thought David for a boy" She said with a kiss

"I don't know..." He said with a kiss on the head

"what about, Shawn..." He asked

"that's a good name" Ahsoka replied

"But a Girl...Lilly...it's unique" Ahsoka said softly

"Yea...Shawn and Lily...or David and Lilly" Ahsoka added

"Hmm...I don't know...What if its two girls" Anakin asked

"Lilly and...Sara" He asked

"aww that's cute!" She added

They both fell asleep

The next morning Anakin woke to His comlink ringing

"Skywalker Here"

"Anakin, I have some bad News" Obi-wan said

"what Master...A mission, the council found out?" He asked

"no...It's about Ahsoka's Father" Obi-wan said

"What About him..." Anakin questioned in a worried voice

"He Passed Last night..." Obi-wan replied

It went silent, Anakin remembered About what she had told him last night...she loved him with all her heart

"Master...I don't know...I have to tell her right..." Anakin said sadly

"yes...and Infact...you may fly to her homeworld shili, this might be difficult for her, I hope she doesn't take it to hard" Obi-wan replied

"I agree Master...See you soon" Anakin said in a mournful tone

They hung up and Anakin looked over At Ahsoka, she was sound Asleep, he layed down and held her close, eventually he fell asleep again

**Bob**

**"Sad right!...Why do you have to Kill people Kaitlin" **

**Me**

**"IM A SITH LORD! MWAHHHHAHAhAHAH...Just Kiddi'n! haha Anyways hope you enjoyed...see you soon! ~FREE VIRTUAL R2-D2 Droid for you~**

REVIEW !


	32. Chapter 32

**Bob**

**"Hey everyone...I want to say something to one of our readers out their, This is to AhsokaXAnakin101, Seriously, why did you have to be that way?, Dont take ideas and stop trying to copy everyone! Really, I mean if you want we can go our separate ways...and I'm just saying also, I am very upset at the way you treat me in my reviews! Sometimes their very rude, I know you review but please I'm asking to be a little nicer, if you even continue reading, Please and thank you- Maddi (Ani-banani22) Kaitlin (AhsokaXAnakin63752) and Bob"**

**Me**

**"hello people!...I want to...wait Bob you already told them?...Oh ok...thats cool! Anyways love you all! and Enjoy this chapter and Please Please Please review...I only got like 3 or 4 the last 2 chapters...if you do not review...I wont continue!...And Also review to Ani-Banani22's storys! SHE IS MY BESTIE! YAYA ENJOY THIS SMOOTHIE FROM BOTH OF US...we are also thinking of making an account and shareing it and putting up dribbles...well whatever ENJOY!" **

**ChApTeR 32**

"Anakin wake up!" Ahsoka yelled in a playful tone as she was Jumping on the bed

(A/N: Childish...but i thought it might have been cute for Anakin to wake up to that)

"Snips...stop...I'm tierd..." Anakin grumbled

"SKYGUY WAKE UP! LAZY BONES!" She squawked

He slowly got up, she was still jumping on the bed, he rubbed the back of his neck and got up and put his robe on, He suddenly thought of her dad, he was dead...he didn't want to say anything right away, he went over to the couch and sat down

"You know...when I meet you, I didn't know I would never need an alarm clock again..." he said with a chuckle

She rolled her eyes

"so what do you want to do..." She asked

"Well...why don't we...go...I don't know..." He said with a kiss

He went back to her Dad's death for a split second, He saw how happy she was...then he thought...would she be miserable for the rest of her life once she found out...no...naw...she wouldn't...he was just going to wait one more day

"Well...I was thinking we could...bike or something...maybe surf...swim..." She replied as he snaped out of his trance

"Ahsoka...I..."

"what..." She asked him

"nothing...Just nothing...come on lets go swimming in the ocean..." He said as they walked down the beach

They went swimming until about six, they went in and got changed

"Hey you want to go to dinner tonight..." Anakin asked her

"uhmmm sure..." She said with a kiss

"ok...where should we go..." He asked

"I don't really care...surprise me...it doesn't have to be fancy...just somewhere to eat...I'm starving" She said as she got in the shower

"Ok..." Anakin replied as he began looking through the brochure that they got when they arrived

It had been about an hour and they both had gotten dressed, Ahsoka had a Light Purple Strapless dress that went down to her knee's Anakin had some khaki shorts on with a blue short sleeve top

"To casual" He asked

"no...I don't care..." She replied

"oh wow she's essayer than Padme" he said to himself

"what was that" Ahsoka asked

"nothing!" Anakin said as he realised she wasn't that far away when he said that

They arrived at Laperia, a Asian restaurant, they were seated and they started to talk, she would giggle then he would smile...and so on, but all Anakin kept really thinking was about her father, she deserved to know, he was being selfish...he needed to tell her

They got back and they went for a walk on the beach

"Ahsoka...I need to tell you something" Anakin said sadly

"what..." She asked

"It's about your Dad" Anakin said as they started to walk back to the condo

"what about him...Look when I said togruta's had to prove their Spouse's worthy to their parent's I didn't mean we have to do it, we can do it later" She said with a smile

"no...Ahsoka...It's not that...and I feel very selfish and guilty I didn't tell you before" Anakin said with tears in his eyes

"what...Ani what!" Ahsoka said softly as they were walking in the door to the house

He hugged her and said

"look...Ahsoka...Your Dad Died yesterday afternoon..."

"what! No...He didn't...he said that he would be their for me...when I passed the trials...he could Ani! HE'S NOT DEAD!" She yelled as she grabbed Anakin harder and began to sobb

"shh...It's going to be ok...we get to go to shili if you want...to see his funeral...only if you like...I'm so sorry Ahsoka...He loved you so much...and I know you loved him...I'm sorry he is gone" Anakin said as he rubbed her back

"Ani..." She said through her tears

"yea...I'm here" he replied

"can I have some time Alone.." She said as she let go as more tears fell from her face

"yea...If you need me...just come get me...Ok..." Anakin said with a kiss

"ok..." She said softly

"i love you..." He said

"i love you too..." she replied as she started to walk to the beach

**Bob**

**"I'm crying everybody! How sad...hmmm...Ahsoka...prego...hmmmm whats going to happen..."**

**Me**

**"Big baby!...haha jk...Im not crying but if you are! go CRY! YEA! FORCE THAT SADNESS MY PEOPLES! BYE!" REVIEW PLEASE!**


	33. Chapter 33

**"Hello Every one, Bob here!...I want to let you know that me and Kaitlin had to do some research on Shili...We found out some PRETTY AWESOME things!"**

**Me**

**"ok I'm very sorry...I'm getting mocked right now ain't I! AHHH IM COURSED BY Ahsoka33! AHH! HELP ME! Anyways! ENJOYS THE CHAppie**

**Bob**

**"we have 2 very special guest today!...Ahsoka33 and Maddi...Hmm that name rings a bell...wait a Minute! SHE FIERD ME!...anyways lets bring out Ahsoka33**

**Ahsoka33**

**"hello Bob..."**

**bob**

**"hello how are you today! what do you think about the story"**

**Ahsoka33**

**"hmmmm You know I called Kaitlin...and I am going to Mock her till she dies right?"**

**Bob**

**"I might have herd something like that"**

**Ahsoka 33**

**"yes...(review what you say next)"**

**Bob**

**"interesting...well now lets bring out Maddi"**

**Maddi (Ani-banani22)**

**"hello Bob...How are you...oh by the way...i gave your R2 Cake away..."**

**Bob**

**"I know you told Kaitlin and she told me..."**

**Maddi**

**"well...(Review what you say next)"**

**Bob**

**"Okay! THATS IT!" **

***jumps on Maddi's back***

**Maddi**

***(pick Your Move)***

**Me**

**"ok anyways while those two are...Oh that looks like it hurts...Anyway! ENJOY!"**

Ahsoka had been crying all night...she had fallen asleep on the porch of the Condo

"Snips..." Anakin said as he saw her sleeping with her head in her knees

He sat next to her well aware she was asleep

A few Minutes later she woke up

"Ani..." She said softly as she began rubbing her eyes

"Hey..." He said as he started to run his hands down her lekku

"What am I doing out-" She remembered her dad and started to cry again

Anakin held her for a little while

"I know he's gone...but he is somewhere better...their is the force no death Remember that" Anakin said softly as he kissed her forehead

"I miss him Ani..." She said sadly, she had managed to stop crying

"I know...I'm so sorry Ahsoka..." Anakin said as he kissed her

"when are we leaveing..." She asked

"well Obi-wan said today at three...witch is in about an hour" He replied

"Oh ok..." Ahsoka replied

Meanwhile

"Padme..." A voice said

"ANAKIN!" Padme said excitedly to find Rush Clovis

"No...it's not him...It's me...I'm sorry" He said with a kiss

"Get off me..." She said as she pushed him off

"What!" he yelled

"Just get out of my apartment...Who let you in!" She yelled

"That dumb gold droid..." He said

"he isn't dumb...he knows more than you EVER will...now get out" Padme said as she pushed him out the door

"Fine...You will want me sooner or later..." He said as she slamed the door in his face

The Next day

Anakin and Ahsoka Arrived on shili, Ahsoka didn't talk much on the way their...she just sat in the back

"you Ready" Anakin yelled as he went into the back to go get her

"No...but I have to be..." She replied with a slight smile

"Are you excited to be back..." Anakin asked

"well...no...not really...If my dad was alive I would be...I guess...you know..is that why I had nightmares about him?" She asked

"You did!" Anakin asked

"Yes..." She said shamefully

"why didn't you tell me..." Anakin said

"because...It is embarrassing and...it's dumb anyway...I couldn't fix anything...I mean what do I tell the council...Sorry I Missed a few days...i had Nightmares so I HAD TO GO CHEEK ON MY DAD...I HAVE AN ATTACHMENT SO I HAVE TO GO!" She said as her face turned red

"I'm not saying that...just why wouldn't you tell me...If you were scared" Anakin argued

"because like I said it's embarrassing and I didn't want you to worry...You don't sleep as it is...I sware your nocturnal...not even that...your just...NON- Sleep man...oh wow that was cheesy...and It didn't even Rhyme..." She said softly

They Jumped out and landed on green grass with a beautiful Waterfall, their was a village (Ahsoka's Clan) that was right off to the side

"...anyways...what about your mom...Anakin asked

"oh she Died...When i was born...For some Reason I never knew..." Ahsoka Replied

(A/N: Idk I was just guessing on that one)

"Their it is!" Ahsoka said as she pointed to the village

"oh good...we don't have to walk far" Anakin replied

Ahsoka Giggled and they were on their way

**REVIEW  
HOPE YOU LIKED!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Bob**

**"Hello Everyone...I'm not enjoying life right now...certain people for some reason don't like me"**

**Me**

**"Of course thay don't dumb but! Your such a Smart A-...I'm not going to say it! JUST SHUT IT! All you do is Talk stupid! why don't i fire you!...Hmmm I'm gonna make a poll...should i kill or fire Bob...Well I am a sith lord...but under cover...haha! JK! And...If you do Tell me to kill him...My reputation precedes me then! (Anakin)...HAHAHAH! ENJOY MY PEPS! WITH SOME MOUNTAIN DEW! YEA! I JUST HAD SOME! HAHAHA YES!**

**Chapter 34" **

They went into the village, it was quiet...their were about only 30 or 40 togrutas around...not much for a clan

"Ahsoka!" Yelled Piren, a young boy togruta who looked to be about their age just shy a tad bit of years

"Oh...Hi...Wow do you know who I am?" She asked

"well everyone knows about you...I hope you didn't plan on makeing your homecoming secret" He replied with a smile

"Oh well what do you mean...You mean...Oh it's because My dad..so everyone knew I would come" Ahsoka said

"Welcome back Ahsoka! Your house is the fith tent to your left (A/N:idk...tents shack, house..whatever you prefer)" the boy said

"Thank you young one!" She replied with a smile

"May I ask who that man is!" He questioned

"He is My Hus-...I mean his Name is Anakin, Master Skywalker to be Exact!" She said sweetly

"Why hello Mister!...You to are lucky...I would love to be a jedi! and I get to meet a Master!" he replied

"I bet you would" Ahsoka stated with a pat on the shoulder

"Hey! My little sister looks very similet to you!" Piren said softly

"Oh does she?...Well she is a baby...only three years old to be exact...she uses the force! Isn't that what it's Called..." Piren baffled

"Explain how she uses it...Moveing Objects" Anakin asked

"Yes master!...She like moves her toys with her mind...it's weird!" He stated

"Intereting!" Ahsoka replied as Anakin and her looked at each other with a smile

"May we go see her" Ahsoka asked

"sure come on!" He said as he led them into their tent...his mother and his little sister was their

The woman smiled

"why hello...what kinds of friends have you brought me" She asked as she looked at Anakin and Ahsoka with a light smile

"Mom, they are here to see Shesha!" He exclaimed

"why do you want to see my daughter" She asked in a deffencive voice

"Oh..I'm so sorry!...I Am Ahsoka Tano...I haven't said who I was...your son told me...a few things about her!" Ahsoka said camly

"Oh Ahsoka! I haven't seen you In a very long time! Why...You are grown up!...I'm very sorry for your loss" she said

Ahsoka teared up

"It's fine..." She said wipeing her eyes

"Well I'm glad your back for a visit...come in and sit, their was four chairs and a table with small cots on the floor coverd with Rusta Flowers (A/N:IDK MADE THAT UP) they were big and very Colurful

They sat down across from her

"I think I know why you came to see my daughter" The lady said

"You do...care to explain" Ahsoka asked

"You think she is force sensitive" She replied with a smile

"why yes...that is why...How did you know?..." Ahsoka asked

"Well she does move things with her mind...and she has nightmares...alot of them...and Tremendous headaches"

"She is three years correct" Anakin asked

"yes...and who might you be" She asked

"I am Anakin Skywalker..." He said with a smile

"Oh...Your her Master correct" She asked

"Yes he is!...and...never mind...back to Shesha" Ahsoka replied

"yes...Is she to old...or not...It would be my dream to let her go be with the jedi...she deserves better than this..." The lady replied

"Oh well...I don't think she is...three isn't bad is it Master" Ahsoka asked

"Well...it is cutting it close...Although i was like nine...wow..." Anakin said

"well...I think she will be fine!" Ahsoka stated

"we will have to take her blood...to see if she had enough midiclorians...I will speek with My master Mam..." Anakin replied with a smile

"Oh thank you so much" She replied with a hug to Ahsoka and Smile to Anakin

The little girl walked up to Anakin

"Hey their..." He said as he was expecting Ahsoka to pick her up

Ahsoka rolled her eyes and smiled at Anakin

"get used to it...were gonna have some..." She wisperd to him with a smile

He chucled and picked her up

"Who are you..." She asked

"Im Anakin..." He said as he smiled

"Oh...I'm Shesha" she stated with a smile

Ahsoka had went over to her mother to talk to her about blood testing and all that...(A/N: I'm being lazy...sorry) She went back over to Anakin

"Well we are allowed to take her to the temple as soon as we get a yes, and we get to take her to get her blood tested on the ship now...if we like" Ahsoka said with a smile

"Ok...i guess we better be on our way!" He replied

REVIEW!


	35. Chapter 35

**Bob**

**"hello! So i have seen everyone is wondering whats up with Padme?...hmmmm...well I'm not going to baffle! Go ahead and read"**

**Me**

**"I wanted to say THANKYOU VERY MUCH VIEWERS!...I love the reviews for the last chapter...and their was one that caught my eye...It was a new review i think...It name was like CrazyChick08 and a no namer...thank you so much! I hope to keep seeing you! SHOUT OUT TO YALL! YES! And...Thanks regulars also! HAHA! MAKE AN ACCOUNT IF YA CAN! WE COULD BECOME AwESOME BFFS!...like my other peoples who r registered! anyways! ENJOY!"**

**Chapter 35**

Padme's apartment

"Oh he thinks he can just go and have sex willy nilly with her!...Stupid...dumb...Ugh!...why does she get Ani...I have known him sence he was a boy...and then he drops me for that little togruta Girl" Padme said to herself

C-3PO walked in

"Oh Mistress Padme...may I help you" he asked

She broke down in tears

"Ani...why did you have to leave me" She squealed as she sat on her couch and cried

Obi-wan walked in

"Padme" Obi-wan yelled, he noticed she was crying (A/N: NOT OBIDALA!) he went and sat next to her

"What's wrong" He added

"Nothing!" She said softly

"Padme...Tell me...is it Anakin..." He asked

She shook her head

"Oh...What about him...Do you miss him...are you angry..." He questioned

"Yes...I love him so much, why did he leave me!" Padme Confessed

"It's ok Padme...Would you tell a secret if i told you something about him and Ahsoka"

"No...As Much As I wanted...I couldn't ruin his life like that" Padme said as she was drying her eyes

"Well...You know Ahsoka is...Pregnant Right?" He said as he took her hand

"what...She is!...Wha...he said..." Padme yelled

"Padme...Calm down" He suggested

"Maybe I shouldn't have told you that" He added

"No it's fine...That...Ba-..." Padme stopped herself

"He promised me we would have kids...Promised me!...luke and leia...He promised" Padme replied with tears rolling down

"I know padme...But I think...I think" Obi-wan stopped

"Think what! He doesn't love me! Yea I know that!" Padme yelled as she went to her closet and started to pull his cloths out off it, he always leaves some for when he comes over

"Padme...Calm down...I know you miss him but...He still cares about you padme, It's not like he just left you forever" Obi-wan said softly

"Well for me...If he doesn't love me like he used to, He has!" Padme yelled

"yes...he loves you...just not like..." Obi-wan stopped and hugged padme

"it will be ok..." He replied

"Could you please just leave me alone...I just...Please..." Padme asked as she went and cried on her bed

Obi-wan left

Meanwhile

Anakin and Ahsoka were in the twilight, Ahsoka was holding shesha in her lap and Anakin was pricking her finger

"AW! That hurt Master Jedi!" Shesha Complained

He put a Bandade on it and smiled

"sorry...i thought you were tough" he asked

"I AM TOO!" She said as she got off Ahsoka's lap and Pointed her other finger At Anakin

"what?" He asked

"DO this one! See I can handle it!" She grunted

"Look...I was just kidding I know you are tough..You reminded me of Ahsoka over their" he said

"really!" She asked with A smile

"yes you do...especially your attitude..." Anakin said as he rolled his eyes

Ahsoka looked over and smirked

"Wow...I didn't know your were A Doctor" She said with a kiss on the cheek making sure Shesha didn't catch it

"I'm not...stop being scarcastic!...She really does remided me of you...your SNIPY attitude" he replied with Another kiss

"Ok...fine...Lets just get back, the funeral is tonight, so we better get going" She replied in a sad tone

He put the blood in the scanner

"Yep she is high...I'm sure they will take her!" Anakin said with a smile

"Wow...it's weird...I get to find a little girl and bring her to the temple like master plo did to me...weird huh?" She said as she shrugged her shoulders

Anakin smiled and sent the Results to the temple

Anakin and Ahsoka arrived back and a few hours later they were at the funeral

It wasn't normal, they wore just their everyday cloths and each person who wanted to see the body got to go up and see it, then put roses in the casket with him, then they had a ceremony speech by the next tribal leader, that now took the place of her dad

They beagn to go up individually

"Do you want to go up..." Anakin asked

"I...i can't...it's too...no..." Ahsoka replied as she started to cry

Anakin hugged her and held her hand as she mourned

"It will be ok snips...Just...take a deep breath"Anakin replied softly as they started the speech

They were in the middle, their were chairs set up and the casket was at the front

Ahsoka started to cry harder

Anakin felt bad...he knew he couldn't kiss her or anything so he slowly put his arm around her and squeezed her hand harder

Ahsoka got up and ran to the village, Anakin followed, the funeral was by the waterfall ,village was covered by the trees that divided it, She ran into her And Anakin's tent and cried

"Anakin arrived a little later, he walked becuase he figured she needed time alone...he didn't want to make her feel worse so he tried to back off a little bit

He arrived about twenty minutes after she was their

"Ahsoka..."He said softly as he entered the tent

She was sitting crying

"Ani" She said through her tears

"yea...come here...I just...I..." Anakin said as he went over to hold her

"I'm sorry...I just I cound't stand it! I just could't! Ani..." She sobbed

Anakin started to cry and hug her tighter

"I just want to say...that...I understand Ahsoka...I really do...When I lost my mother I felt like my world ended...but I knew I had to think on the positive side...Please...Please try...HE loved you so much...I am sure...But you have to let go...I had to let go of my mother, You can let go of him..." Anakin said through his tears

Ahsoka hugged him tighter and cryied a bit more and kept trying to tell herself he was gone...it helped a little...

She began to cry harder

"Shhhh its ok..." Anakin said as he was running his hands down her lekku

She slowly slowed her breathing and told herself he was gone, he is one with the force, she can't change it, but out of this experience she found a Force sensitive Little girl...who adored her Mother, and she knew someday it would happen to her...with her...and then it goes on..

Ahsoka stopped and looked at Anakin, She smiled and gave him a small kiss

"thanks Ani..." She said softly

!REVIEW!


	36. Chapter 36

**Bob**

**"look everyone...Here is another chapter...I hope you like!"**

* * *

**Chapter **36

"Bleep Bleep" Anakin's comlink rang

"Skywalker Here" he replied

"It's Obi-wan, I have Great News"

"What is it Master" Anakin asked

"The Child you found was excepted" He replied

"Oh that's Great" Anakin said with a smile

"Hey Snips!...We get to take her back to courasaunt" Anakin yelled to Ahsoka

"Really, Ok I will go tell her Mother" Ahsoka yelled back as she left the tent and went into her mothers

"Thank you master...What will Ahsoka do though...She is "hurt" Remember" Anakin said

"Well...it sorta works out...but not for you two" He said

"What do you mean" Anakin asked

"Well, You have a mission, You must go protect Padme...while she is in Courasaunt"

"Master...why would you let the council pick me!" Anakin yelled

"Because...they knew you were the onlu jedi she like to be with her...so they picked you, I had NO say" Obi-wan said

"ugh...fine...when do i need to be their..." Anakin asked

"Well by the looks of it...probably by tomorrow...you need to drop Ahsoka off back at the beach house, then you need to come back to courasunt" Obi-wan replied with a chuckle

"Why are you laughing" He asked

"nothing Anakin..." obi-wan said as he hung up

Ahsoka arrived with Shesha, She saw Anakin standing with his hands in his face

"whats the matter" Ahsoka asked

"Uhh..I Have a mission with Padme...I have to go protect her for about a Month...and I...I don't want to...for many reasons...and Tonight is our last night for a long time...so...We have to leave now and I have to drop you off at the beach house, then go back to her" Anakin said as he hugged Ahsoka

"Ani...it will be ok" Ahsoka replied with a kiss

"i know you don't like it" Anakin said as he stuck his eye brow up

"Your...Right..I don't like it...but I don't not like her...get it!" Ahsoka replied with a giggle as they went to the ship

Ahsoka said bye to everyone and acutely went and got to give her dad roses after the ceremony so she did get to see her dad one last time

That night Ahsoka and Anakin were sitting in the captain chairs

it seemed like every five minutes the babay would start to cry, although it was like a few hours, about the fith time

"Ahsoka...it's your turn" Anakin said grogily

"No...you do it..I have already did it three...go!" She argued

He got up and tried to hold her , that didn't work...so he tried to play with her, by this time it had been about ten minutes

Ahsoka walked in

"That's not going to help stupid!" She yelled

"if you play with her your just making her less sleepy" Ahsoka said as she snatched it out of his hands

Ahsoka rocked it for about an hour in the chair and she had fallen asleep, she Finlay didn't wake up anymore

ThE NEXT DAY

Ahsoka woke up to Anakin's snoring

"He snores" She thought

She got up and noticed she was awake but strangely not crying, it was just playing with Anakin's face

She was pulling his lips and his hair along with his nose, somehow she managed to get of Ahsoka's lap and go on to his

"Hey their little one.." Ahsoka said sleepily

Ahsoka looked over at Anakin

"haha I know what will wake him up" Ahsoka went over to Shesha

"Scream" Ahsoka told her

She did and Anakin woke up to both of them giggling

"Wha! What happened!" Anakin yelled

"Nothing Anakin!" Ahsoka replied

"ok now why didn't you tell us what was wrong last night" Ahsoka asked shesha

"I don't know!" she replied

"well you could have...tell me now...come on" Ahsoka asked

"well My head was hurting...really bad..." Shesha Replied

"Oh...well i could have made it better" Ahsoka said

"i'm sorry" she said, they landed

Ahsoka got off and Anakin followed

He kissed her hard and hugged her tight

'"See you later...I love you..." Anakin said with a sad face

"I love you to Ani" Ahsoka replied

Anakin smiled and went on the ship and took off

A FEW HOURS LATER!...

Anakin arrived At Padme's apartment

"Ani...what are you doing here" padme said softly as she turned her back on him as he tried to hug her

"What the matter with you" Anakin asked

"Nothing..." She said softly as she walked to the couch and sat

The room went silent

Padme's eye's filled with tears, Anakin sensed it

"Padme..." He said as he went and sat next to her

"How could you do that!" She yelled

"Do what..what Padme.." He asked as he took her hands

"Like you don't know!" Padme yelled as she got up and went to the window

"What...Padme...I really don't know why your so Mad...Please tell me...Please..." Anakin begged

"Why Did you have sex with her, she is pregneant...why...you PROMISED ME ANI! ME!" Padme yelled as tears of Hate and sadness rolled down her eyes

"Look...It's none of your business what I do with her! NONE PADME! I said that a long time ago...before I meet her...And you know I did...I thought you knew when we broke up that it was over...nothing i said mattered to you Padme!" Anakin yelled

"Ani...That doesn't mean that I didn't still love you!" She yelled

"Padme...Same for me...I broke up with you because i wasn't sure who i loved...you..or was i falling for her...I didn't want to hurt you! That's all" Anakin yelled

"HURT ME! HURT ME!" Padme yelled as she slapped Anakin

He rubbed his cheek

"Why Padme...Padme...It's not like I don't love you! I do..don't you know how hard it is to be around you without..." Anakin said softly as he started to cry

"Without What!" She yelled

"without wanting you back...Padme...please...I...I just...I'm confused and I just want to be with you both...I just.." Anakin cried

Padme calmed down and saw what pain he was in and went over and started to hug him

"Kiss me..." He asked

She gave him a kiss on the lips

He hugged her and he cried more, I love you...Please...don't leave just yet...I still need you...Please Padme" he begged as he kissed her more

"Ani...I love you, i always will, but I know you love her more..." Padme added

"No...I can't choose...I love you both...I'm just confused..and scared.." Anakin yelled as he buried his head in her chest

Padme hugged him

"come here..." She whispered

"Why..." he asked

"just come on" She said as she led him to her bed room

"Lay down...Just lay down...sleep...hold me like you used to..." Padme asked as she laid down with him

REVIEW


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 38

"Anakin..." padme said softly as she woke

"Ahsoka..." Anakin called as he opened his eyes

Padme Frowned

"No Ani...It's Padme" She replied with a kiss on the cheek

"Oh...hey Padme..what am I doing in your bed...and why are you with me..." Anakin questioned as he got up

"wait..No..No did we have sex, Padme tell me not!" Anakin asked as he panicked

"No...Ani...calm down...remember...Your mission is to protect me" Padme exclaimed

"oh...wait...yes..." Anakin said as he remembered

"Why are you here to protect me anyway" padme asked

"I don't know Obi-wan told me I needed to..." Anakin answered as he got up

"That's...wait...I know why" Padme replied

"Why!" Anakin asked

"because he thinks we need to work our 'Problem' Out...or whatever" She said with a frown

Anakin went over to Padme's closet to put something on

"Why are all my cloths on the floor" Anakin asked

"well...Cause...I sorta got mad...at you...and I just started to pull the your cloths out" Padme said quietly

"Oh...why were you mad" Anakin asked

"Anakin...do you even Remember last night...even though thats not when I did that" Padme asked

"Oh...yes...now I do..." Anakin said with a hand in his face

"I acted like a fool...and I was being winy" Anakin said as he sat down

"No...you wern't...you were just upset...and...I'm just sorry...sorry for just starting all of this" Padme replied

Anakin smiled and hugged her

MEANWHILE

"oH! OH OBI!" Satine yelled as he was holding her hand

"its...it's fine...just push a little harder..." He replied as he turned away

"OH! OBI-WAN! UUH!" She screamed as she squessed his hand

They herd crying and Obi-wan looked

"Congratulations...You have given Birth to a beautiful Little Boy..." The droid said with a smile

"Oh...Look obi-wan..." Satine said as she held it

"what should his name be?" She asked

"well we did say...Mecah (Me-Kai)" Obi-wan replied

"Yes...mecah" Satine replied

the droid wrote it down

obi-wan kissed satine on the lips

Meanwhile

Ahsoka was at the beach house sitting on her bed

"Why do I miss Him so much R2" Ahsoka said to the droid

"Bleep...blop!" He answered

"I guess your right" She replied with a patt

"I hope he is back before the baby comes"

Anakin appeared In a hologram

"Anakin" Ahsoka said as she sat up on the bed

"snips...hey...Looks like I have been assigning on another mission...well not mission...but I have to go fight in a hoth battle...I might be their for a few months" Anakin said with a frown

"Ani...But...the baby...what...will you be back" Ahsoka asked as she rubbed her stomach

"I hope so...I will try my best...I promise Ahsoka..." Anakin said with a smile

"Ok...See you then..." Ahsoka said as her eyes got teary eyed

"Don't cry...Please don't...I will be back I love you!" Anakin said

"I love you to...goodbye..." Ahsoka said with a smile

Anakin smiled and the hologram faded

"well that just screwed my day up..." Ahsoka said angrily

"I have to go now Padme" Anakin said with a hug

"be careful" She replied as he went out the door

* * *

**Bob**

**Sorry I wan't here at the begining people...but i had to weightlift**

**Me**

**Hey everyone! I just wanting everyone to know, school for me starts back On monday! YAY HIGH SCHOOL HERE I COME! GO CHIFES, Well anyway, Its probly back to updateing on fridays like last year...Plus...it might be saturdays if i got projects...but I know probly for sure...next fri I wont be updateing. I might update again later tonight if your lucky..I will deffinatly be updateing camping on fridays also...so watch...but keep cheeking everyday also beacuse you never know when im excited! SO YES! KEEP READIN AND REVIEW!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Bob**

**You all got lucky! ENJOY! AND ENJOY THE REST OF YOUR NIGHT AND I JUST REALISED SINCE ITS LIKE 12:00Am right now!...I hace school tomarow**

* * *

Months After Hoth, Ahsoka had a girl and a boy, Keira and Jason, Anakin had been at beach house about 1 month before the kids came, Here is some of their conversations

NUMBER 1

"I'm tierd Anakin..." Ahsoka said as she went up to him

"well...want me to hold you" He asked

"no I'm to fat!" She yelled

"Sorry...I'm just making suggestions"

"Sugesstions! that's all you do! Suggest things! I will suggest something to you in a minute!" She yelled

NUMBER 2

"Ugh...why...huh...i want some thing to eat!" She yelled to Anakin

"ok...what do you want" He asked

"I don't know get something for me!" She snaped

"look, everytime I choose it It makes you sick or something...what can you eat" He askes softly

"No! I don't care..Uhhhhh" She yelled

NUMBER 3

"Ani..." She yelled

"yes...uh...what is it sweetums..." He said as he went up to her like he was her dog

"Why..." She said as she fell into him

"Why what..." Anakin said

"why...ughhh!" She screamed as she started to cry

"Oh..Ahsoka..baby...don't cry...ugh..come here..come..." Anakin said as he led her to a couch

Now Ahsoka had had Keira and Jason only just about 2 hours ago

Ahsoka was holding Keira and Anakin was holding jason for her, Anakin couldn't help but smile when he looked at him, he was asleep

Keira was pale as pale with no sign of a head tail, but Jason got the sign of them and they were green and white, along with a orgeish skin tone

Anakn notced Ahsoka was looking over at him, he smiled back and kissed her on the lips

Jason woke up and started to cry, Anakin smiled and tried to rock him, he didn't quit

"what do I do!" Anakin asked as he paniked

"keep doing it" Ahsoka replied

"oh...ok" Anakin said as he continued and he slowly quit crying, Anakin smiled, Jason started to open and close his hands then he graped Anakin finger and started to try to chew on it, Anakin laughed and kept looking at jason

"he has your eyes you know" Anakin said to Ahsoka

"Well she had your smile" Ahsoka said as Anakin looked over at Keira

She smiled and giggled at him and tryed to pull towards him

Anakin couldn't help but laugh, She also kept making noises with her tounge and giggleing

Ahsoka kept smileing as her and when ahsoka put her face down to Keiras, Keira tried to pull her nose

Jason started to pull Anakin's fingers more and tried to coo

They switched and soon as keira went into his arms she smiled and started to make all kinds of noises

"she likes you..." Ahsoka said as she smiled

"Jason pulled On Ahsoka's Headtailes and kepte looking at them and smileing, he thought they were funny

"and Of course he likes you" Anakin said with a smirk

Ahsoka rolled her eyes

"well he loves you to" Ahsoka said

"I know..just..." Anakin stoped and went back to Keira

"what!" She asked

"Nothing Ahsoka...they love both of us" Anakin replied with a kiss

* * *

HOW SWEET!  
REVIEW


	39. Chapter 39

Ok...School had been a Roller coaster!, But fun! Lunch is the best part of the day, my science teacher is a devil...but the rest...they are awesome! :D! It's so much fun! But...I have to say! YOU HAVE BEEN PATIENT...it has been so hard for me to avoid getting on and updating...when i know i have to do a paper...i already had a small assignment i had to do and...it killed me not to be typeing FF..but typeing a Lit paper! :0...anway! ENJOY

Bob

"hey...enjoy...hope you like this...were hopeing to wrap this story up and make the sequil to this one soon...maybe anbout 47-50 chappies...so were on like 39...and OMG! THANK YOU PEOPLE! We have almost 200 reviews! OMG AND I NEVER MADE THT SHOUTOUT VIDEO! OMG! I WILL FOR SURE MAKE BOTH FOR YOU WHEN WE REACH 200! KEEP REVIEWING AND I WILL KEEP WRITING!

Chapter 39

"Anakin...I may have a solution to your problems with the child" Obi-wan said

Anakin,Ahsoka, Satine and Obi-wan were in satines apartment, they were discussing how Anakin and Ahsoka would probly go live back in shili or Tatooine...Anakin prefers shili and Ahsoka said Tatooine

"Well...I think you can still keep this a secret, I have found out that your children are force sincitive, and they shall come live with satine and our children here in courasacunt, since she moved down to COURASAUNT" Obi-wan suggested

Ahsoka was holding Keira and Jason

"Master...are you sure" Ahsoka said as she started to rock them

"She is right, Satine can not take four children, and your saying, when our children get old enough we can give them to the temple right?, but if we do that...They will know by the DNA...You can not be serious" Anakin said confused

"But I am...I am saying...Unless you want to be exiled, You take my offer" Obi-wan replied

"But...I want to be with my children...Ani..I" Ahsoka said as she kept trying to think about the right decisions

"Look..it's late, why don't we all sleep on it and then we will decide tomorrow" Satine replied

They both went to their bedrooms

Anakin and Ahsoka were in the guest room

"Anakin...what do we do..." Ahsoka asked as she put the twins into their cribs witch were across from the bed

"What do you think, I'm ok with anything you say" Anakin replied with as kiss

"Anakin...I want to be with my children but...Wouldn't you think they would be mad at me if I were to give their life to the jedi?" She asked in a worried tone as her and Anakin laid down in bed

"Ahsoka, I think they would be happy either way, but you know...if we choose tatooine...I'm not sure if they would be slaves, and that is probably what will happen, But if we go to shili they could be free...but that doesn't have to stop us from raising them at tatooine if we choose leaving" Anakin replied as he pulled her closed to his body

"Ani...we don't have a normal life and never will...but I still wish we could have a normal family, but I know we won't...just because of our pasts...and...I just want the best for them" Ahsoka said as her eyes started to tear up

Anakin kept running his hands down her lekku

"I love you so much...I haven't said that in a while..." He replied

"You say that to me every day" She giggled

"SO..." He said with a chuckle

"well...you just!...Never mind Ani...I love you too" She replied with a kiss

they fell asleep and about at 3:30AM Anakin herd the kids start to cry, Ahsoka didn't sturr

Keira started to cry with woke Jason

Anakin figured she was just giving him a hint to go get them or she was just EXAUSTED

He got up and went over and tried to rock him...he cried more..,then it got louder, It had been 10 minutes and Anakin was still managing to keep them both a little quiet

eventually he noticed they were asleep...he sighed and laied them down and he went and got back in bed with Ahsoka and feel asleep

REVIEW

~FREE CAKE TO CELEBRATE ME SURVIVING HIGH SCHOOL FOR A WEEk~

thanks everyone!


	40. Chapter 40

**Bob**

**Surprise!, I'm updateing! YAY!**

**Me**

**Yes...we are trying, hope your going to like it...and shoutout to every single person who reads this story! I LOVE ALL OF YOU!**

**Bob**

**I really hope you get your life back togather if your feeling sad, angry, missed, etc.! THAT WAS A MESSAGE FROM ME BOB! YES! Have a AWESOME REST OF THE DAY**

**Kaitlin**

**Lets make sure we apreciate what god has givin us also, ~GOD LUVZ U~**

**Chapter 40, YEA BABY!**

"Ahsoka have you chossen yet" Obi-wan asked

"yes..I have Master" Ahsoka said sadly

"What will it be" He replied with a smile

"Your plan Master, and I have a question" Ahsoka asked

"What may it be" Obi-wan questioned

"well, How long will they stay in hideing and...what mother and father will the council think they came from" She asked

"let me worry about that little Ahsoka, and I'm guessing about until they are six or seven maybe even eight" He replied

"so..I will get to come here in my free time to see them correct" she asked

"Yes...you may" He replied with a smile

"thank You master" she said with a smile

"your very welcome" he replied

A/N: I stoped here Last sunday! now its sunday...

Anakin woke and went into the living room where they are dicideing

"Hey...did you dicide yet snips" Anakin asked

"yes...I have" She said with a smile, as she ran over to him and kissed his cheek

He smiled and huged her

"so...what's the plan"

"Well...I...I chose Obi-wans..." She replied with a small kiss

"I'm glad" He said with a smile

She giggled and started to kiss him harder

"mmmmm" He moaned

"ok you two...come on...stop that" Obi-wan sighed

"what!" they both complained

"get a room..." Obi-wan snaped

they rolled their eyes

"well...I sure see you and satine getting all kissy every minute! not to mention those moans from the bedroom!" Anakin replied

"That's not-"Obi-wan said, he gave a sigh and went into the kitchen

Anakin and Ahsoka laughed when he was gone

It was early in the morining, soon enough they herd Keira and Jason

"Oh...did they cry at all last night" Ahsoka asked

"ye-...No...they were fine..." Anakin said as he kissed Ahsoka and went off to get the kids

"What...your lieing Anakin!" Ahsoka replied as she put her hands on her hips

"No-...I...they didn't" Anakin said as he desprately tied to convince her

"No...Anakin they did...Why arn't you telling me..." She replied

"ok...Ok...fine I just; yes...they did, I just really don't want you to worry about me or them! I know how you are" Anakin said as he held her hands

"Anakin...why didn't you wake me up..." Ahsoka asked

"becsause...you need sleep...you have been takeing care of them like twenty-four-seven!"He replied as hee gently kissed her lekku

"Anakin...I still don't get..." Ahsoka said as Anakin interupted

"Ahsoka...please...just dont worry..." Anakin said with as kiss on the lips

"An-...ok fine...just...wake me up next time...and you don't have to lie..." She said as she put her arms aound his neck and burried her head into his chest

He smiled and huged her around her waist

"kiss me..." She replied with a smile

* * *

sorry it took me so long! REVIEW!


	41. Chapter 41

**~Storys~_ Apperantly I am haveing a hard time with all this updateing_, I am not quiting on any of them, _The only reason for all this is School, Lazy, tiers and A tad bit of writers Block_, Im not sure what _the Only Exception is going to happen, i just updated that! Please cheek that out _, I just am lazy about _camping _and I might be updateing _My other star Wars With Adventure time story_! and Me and Maddi should be updateing out _TeamSkywalker Dirbble/Drabbles_...I probly will! So look out for it! By the way! _I went to go see Paramore On wendsday Night! it was amazing! I have videos on Youtube if you want to go cheek it out! so YAY! my user name is 1starwarschick100 so yes...see ya later_**

***free Star wars The clone Wars Cupcakes with cupcake rings, Along with Blue milk and Snauzberries!***

**Im not quiting this story! just gathering all my ways up to sum it up and my sequil togather, please be patient! **


End file.
